Le Destin s'acharne
by Dragonneva
Summary: Draco et harry sont mariés, Draco est enceint.Le destin semble leur en vouloir et d'un jour a l'autre tout ce degrade. Voldemort est mort mais une nouvel association vois le jour Riddle Devil. Mpreg HPDM . PERM HIATUS
1. Reminéscences et hormone en furie

**Le Destin S'acharne **

**Disclaimer : **Tout est a J.k Rowling du moins presque tout !

**Pairing : **Pff HP/DM bien sur !!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le jour se lève enfin sur Godric's Hallow pour éclairer les deux êtres étroitement enlacés sur un grand lit a baldaquin fait de blanc et de vert. L'atmosphère de la pièce est très agréable il y règne une parfaite harmonie entre les meuble, le lit, l'armoire tout est en osmose. Le lit est grand et au centre de la pièce de chaque coté il y a une table de chevet d'un bois blanc. Au dessus du lit a été installé un grand miroir, la tapisserie est en parfaite accord avec la moquette verte a fleur blanche. Une grande bibliothèque angulaire s'étend a gauche de la porte bref c'est une magnifique chambre.

Un rayon de soleil curieux vient éclairer nos âmes sœurs. Oui c'est bien cela deux âmes sœurs et pourtant foncièrement différents l'un est blond, l'autre est brun, l'un a les yeux gris acier, l'autre les yeux verts émeraudes.

Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attire ?

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter finiraient ensemble et heureux de l'être ?

Un Mangemort, Un survivant, Un slytherin et Un gryffondor qui l'eut cru ! (Nda : Désolé j'aime trop la version anglaise mdr !!) . Le soleil est au plus haut et frappe de plein fouet le visage du survivant.

Il ouvre les yeux et les referment directement éblouis par la lumière du jour. Il commence à se mouvoir mais est stoppé dans son mouvement par une longue plainte qui l'attendrit au plus point. Il observe ce si joli fardeau qui repose dans ses bras.

Qu'il est beau quand il dort se dit-il !

De longue mèche blonde retombe sur son visage fin et aristocratique, le drap ne recouvrent que le bas de son corps si voluptueux et attirant, un corps longiligne, une peau blafarde, une silhouette presque androgyne et c'est ce qui fait toute sa beauté. Ses cheveux désormais plus long tombaient en cascade dans son dos dévoilant ainsi ses délicieuse courbes. Il fut brusquement sortit de sa contemplation par les mouvements de son ange.

-B'jour dit-il la voix légèrement pâteuse.

-Bonjour mon ange bien dormi ? Lui demande Harry

-A partir du moment où tu es avec moi tout va bien ! Déclara celui-ci en passant ses bras autour de son cou en quémandant un baisé.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco en le rapprochant de lui et en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant en une demande silencieuse. Mais celui-ci le repoussa violement avant de s'en aller en courant vers la salle de bain adjacente a leurs chambre. Harry après quelques secondes de stupéfaction le suivit.

-Draco sa va ??

N'ayant aucune réponse il posa son oreille contre la porte et entendit des bruits qu'il interpréta sur le moment comme des vomissements. 10 minutes plus tard le blond sortait de la douche avec pour seul vêtement une longue chemise noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux appartenant à Harry. Il avait le visage 10 fois plus pale que la mort.

-C'est rien Harry murmura-t-il en titubant sa va passer !

-Oh amour je suis désolé que sa se passe de la sorte.

-Ry' je t'ai dit que sa allait, c'est rien, être enceint de toi c'est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver même si pour cela je dois un peu souffrir, je le veut ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me force pas.

-Mais pourquoi les nausées ne s'arrêtent-elle pas sa fait 3 mois s'insurgea le brun Hermione m'a dit …

-Ne t'en fais pas pour rien ! Les grossesses masculines ne sont pas semblables a celle des femmes ! Et en plus de cela je suis le premier sorcier depuis je ne sais quand a attendre des jumeaux alors on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends. Allez amour ne t'en fait pas fini-t'il je vais me laver je t'aime et il l'embrassa avant de se retirer vers les douches.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant ses bras de part et d'autres de son corps.

Merlin faites que cela se passe bien il à déjà tellement souffert je ne veut plus qu'il ai mal

**Flash Back **

**Pov Harry**

_Les pensées de Harry sont entre _

Ralala quelle soirée

-Si on m'avait dit qu'être préfet était aussi brabant j'aurais sûrement décliné l'offre !

-Harry ce n'est pas une offre c'est une obligation ! Je te ferais dire que depuis 5 générations …

-Rah Hermione arête! Ry' tais toi avant qu'elle ne nous décrive toute l'histoire de Poudlard intervint Ron.

-Euh wai tu dois avoir raison bon je vais a l'étage des DFCM je vous rejoins toute a l'heure.

-Wai à toute Harry s'écrie Ron

-Ne traîne pas Harry, tu pourrais te faire repérer rentre dès la fin de ta ronde okay ?

-Oui man' ! Aiiieuh !!!

-Ne te fiche pas de moi potter me susurre t-elle avec une voix diabolique en m'assenant un deuxième coup derrière la tête.

-Bon a toute à l'heure dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je parcourais l'étage en fredonnant et en inspectant les moindres recoins, les salles désaffectées où j'entendait des bruits suspects. Lorsque un cri strident attirait mon attention. Quelqu'un criait, des cris de douleur, je commençais à paniquer, j'hésitait entre aller chercher de l'aide ou y aller moi-même. Après mure réflexion je décidai d'aller voir si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je marchai prudemment jusqu'à entendre un grand fracas et un bruit de chute. J'augmentait la cadence jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer quelques mots, mais je restai tout de même tapis dans l'ombre.

-Alors comme ça tu m'évites ? Déclara une voix masculine

-Je-je ne vous-vous évite pas je vous ai donnez ce-ce que vous vou-voulliez alors qu'est…

-Ce que je voulais ? Sait tu ce que je veux ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Si tu savais !

Mais qui sa peut être un adulte et un élève sa c'est sur mais qui ?

-Laissez moi parti s'il vous plait je vous donnerez tout ce que vous voudrez !

-Tout ce que je veux tu dit ? Eh bien je TE veux !!!

-Non cria l'élève je non s'il vous plait mais sa voix s'éteignit en un murmure.

-Tu ne veux pas a vrai dire tu n'a pas vraiment le choix!!

Je devrais peut être y aller. Bon aller soit courageux !!

Je m'avançais vers la porte et découvrit qu'elle était entrebâillé de là ou j'étais je voyais deux silhouette un grand homme brun foncé très musclé qui …

Non c'est Elbhor le prof de DFCM

Il assénait de violent coups de pied à un jeune homme par terre, ce jeune homme était blond, un blond presque blanc, blond comme euh … Malefoy ?

Non sa peut pas être lui ! C'est impossible !

Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par un sort qui fus lancés.

-Mobilus Corpus dit Elbhor. Ainsi tu seras beaucoup plus docile !!

Je ne voyais plus Malefoy ! Une question me trottait dans la tête !

-Pourquoi Elbhor en a-t-il après lui ? Il a changé de camp et il est même plus gentil avec moi !!

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je perçu un cri de pure souffrance suivit de hurlement tel que

-Arrêtez, sortez, retirez vous, laissez moi, j'ai m…

-La ferme petite catin le coupas Elbhor ! Tu … es…si…étroit…hum….ah…arrête de…geindre !

Non ne me dites pas qu'il fait…ce qu'il….non c'est pas ….je dois l'aider ….Merlin !!

Je sortais de mon trou ouvrit la porte à la volée brandit ma baguette et dit :

-Espèce de pourriture sale gnome purulents ! Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? Retirez vous toute suite vous avez 5 secondes après ce délai je vous tue de sang froid et croyez moi je vais le faire.

Potter que faites vous ici par une heure si tardive ?? Je pourrais vous retirez des points !

-La ferme c'est moi qui pose les questions, j'ai dit retirez vous DELICATEMENT ou je vous tue !

Elbhor s'exécutai avec un réel regret sur le visage, Draco quant à lui rabattit le peu de vêtements intactes qu'il lui restait sur son corps meurtris avant d'aller se tapir dans un coin de la pièce se balançant d'avant en arrière en murmurant inlassablement :

-non pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait non pourquoi !!

Je le regardais et je fus pris de pitié sur le moment mais un autre sentiment naissait, un sentiment que je ne connaissait pas, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je le protégerais toujours …Mais cet instant d'inattention fus payant je me pris un sort de saucissonnage en pleine face je perdit parla même occasion ma baguette.

-Putain l'enfoiré laissais-je échappée

-Ne soit pas si vulgaire petit potter cette histoire ne te regarde pas mais je vais être gentil tu vas assister en direct au viol de ton meilleur ennemi ! Sa te dit !!

-Enfoiré je vais vous tuez, putain de bordel de merde, espèce de fils scrout a pétards !

Qu'est ce que sa vous apporte ! Vous êtes vraiment qu'un enfoiré !!

-Harry, Harry ne soit pas si vulgaire ! Qu'est ce que sa m'apporte, mais sa me permet de tirer mon coup ! Non Mais attend, Le Malfoy Junior, le beau gosse de Poudlard !

Le puceau, the Intouchable quoi ! Tout le monde le voudrait ! Bref assez parler dit-il en se dirigeant vers le corps tremblant de Draco.

Elbhor lui prit les cheveux et le tira violemment vers lui, celui-ci hurla de douleur en tombant à ses pieds exposant ainsi ses jambes ensanglanté dut a sa précédente altercation.

-S'il vous plait laissez moi implora t-il le visage baigné de larmes en essayant tant bien que mal de se débattre.

-FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX ESPECE DE SAL TARE, SA VOUS FAIT BANDER DE LE VOIR SOUFFRIR !!

-Oh toi la ferme ! Ca va hein j'ai déjà assez a faire avec lui rétorqua le tortionnaire en lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme.

Putain l'enfoiré

-Je vous en supplie ne le faites pas… pas encore sanglota le blond je vous en-je vous en prie… Mais il fut coupé par un violent coup au visage.

Non je ne peut pas laisser faire sa pas devant moi et surtout-surtout pas lui ! Sa me fait trop…mal ?? Non mais je … bref concentre twa !

Je tentai de lancer un accio baguette informulée pour me défaire de mes liens, mais c'était presque impossible de passer outre les suppliques de ma Némésis.

J'y arriverai jamais putain

J'avais les yeux fermé de peur d'affronter les horreurs que je verrai si je les ouvrais mais ses cris devenait de plus en plus douloureux et ses mots de plus en plus suppliants je me résolue a les ouvrir. Ce que je voyait me fendait le cœur, Elbhor prenait violemment Draco, il pleurait une litanie de sang coulait sur ses jambes blessés, il le priait d'arrêter, s'en était trop ma colère prenait le pas sur ma raison !

-LACHEZ LE IMMEDIATEMENT m'écriai-je mais c'était en vain je m'époumonais pour rien.

Tout d'un coup un éclair bleu jaillit de mon corps enveloppant Elbhor le maintenant en l'air mes liens se délièrent je me levais alors lui lançant des doloris informulés.

Jusqu'a ce qu'une voix aussi forte qu'un murmure me demande de cesser. Je ne savais pas s'il s'adressait a moi ou s'il était retomber dans ses songes atroces mais ce la me suffisait pour que je reprenne le contrôle. Je lançai un stupefix informulé à Elbhor et le relâchait. Je tombai a genoux épuisé par les sorts lancés.

-Draco…je….je suis désolé…je…j'ai fait le…le plus vite que que … j'ai pu …. Chuchotai-je avec douleur

Il était en position fœtale ses cheveux couvrait son visage mais je discernait tout de même les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, il pleurait silencieusement, sa respiration était saccadé. Je m'approchai de lui en posant une main sur son épaule observant avec dégoûts les blessures que son dos arborait. Mais il se défit immédiatement de mon étreinte en hurlant

-Non…pas encore pitié implorât-il le regard vide de toutes émotions !

**Fin du flash Back et du Pov Harry**

-Ry' pourquoi tu pleures ?? Le questionne Draco avec inquiétude

Plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya d'un rapide geste de la main.

-Il n'y rien Dray ! Viens par là mon bébé dit le brun en ouvrant ses bras.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se blottit tout contre le torse de son amour.

-Tu sais j'aime pas que tu me cache des choses j'ai l'impression par la que tu ne fait plus confiance !

-Ne t'en fait j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi ! Je repensais juste a des moments dur de notre vie c'est tout.

Draco se tendit dans les bras d'Harry ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Voila pourquoi je ne t'en parle pas ! Je sais que tu ne le supporte pas et sa me fait mal.

-…

-Bref changeons de sujet tu veux ! N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez le gynécomage cet après midi.

-Ouai je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller dit-il avec un faux air boudeur.

-Pff n'essaye même pas de m'avoir sur ce coup la c'est indiscutable !!!

-Je sais murmura t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le sweet du brun.

Bon je vais chez Séverus pour…

-Je veut pas que tu y aille le coupa le brun

-Mais je …

-Je veut pas j'ai dit !!

Le blond se défit alors de l'étreinte du brun et sortit du lit, le regard dur.

-Dray commence pas s'il te plait

-Ne - COMMENCE PAS ? Ne cOMMENCE PAS ! C'EST MOI QUI COMMENCE LA TU CROIS ?

-Tu sais très bien que la plupart des mangemort sont en liberté et il en veulent a Sev' pour sa trahison c'est trop risqué tu le sais aussi bien que moi avec ce nouveau cénacle les Riddle Devil (Nda : désolé manque d'imagination mdr) se serait suicidaire d'aller chez lui.

-J'en ai marre je suis pas en cristal potter je j'ai besoin d'air tu sais, tu…je…Raaaah ! Termina–t-il en claquant la porte.

Euh qu'est ce que j'ai fait la encore ?? Na mais expliquez moi je comprend pas la sérieux

(Nda : Tfassons Ry' euh tu comprend jamais rien sans vouloir te vexer bien sur -)

Quand Harry arrivait au salon il n'y avait personne, la cuisine personne, la bibliothèque personne ,la chambre d'enfant personne, les 4 chambres d'amis vide.

Il commençait à paniquer et regrettait ses paroles mais il était trop tard.

-Draco ! Draco ! T'es ou je suis désolé c'est bon on oublie tout !!!! Hein allez reviens je t'aime !!! Reviens s'il te plait sa voix s'éteignit en murmure de colère.

Il attrapa le premier objet lui tombant sous la main et le lança avec une force déconcertante contre le mur le brisant en mille morceaux.

Mais ou pouvait-il bien être ??

**A suivre …**

J'espère que vous avez bien aimez c'est mon premier slash Harry potter donc soyez indulgent et si vous avez des questions posés les et si vous avez de l'aide a proposé bah faites !!! Mdr et puis euh n'oubliez pas une chose important REWIEWS mdr enfin sauf si c'est pour de menaces ou autres bêtises tel que l'homo phobie !

2eme chapitre dans max une semaine !!!

**Petit aperçu**

**Son visage avait pâlit durant toute la lecture après l'avoir mainte et mainte fois relu les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient :**

**-Oh mon dieu !**


	2. Séparation ?

**Le Destin S'acharne **

**Disclaimer : **Tout est a J.k Rowling du moins presque tout !

**Pairing : **Pff HP/DM bien sur !!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une grosse grosse dédicace a Zaika, AyaStrife, Angel Of Dark Wings, Crystal d'avalon et Spicy marmelade !!! Merci a vous !!Vos rewiews m'on fait très plaisir !!

**Chapitre 2 : Un revenant, une séparation ?**

A la Bicoque

Une petite tête rousse courrait partout dans le salon en criant et en riant. Un grand canapé rouge était disposé en face de la cheminer d'où Draco venait de sortir ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleur de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Une petite table basse en verre entre les sofas. Un living-room convivial emplis de souvenirs beaucoup de tableau des maîtres des lieux ainsi que ceux de leurs amis. C'était un salon très spacieux, il était chaleureux.

La petite tête de cheveux roux souriait a présent vers Draco à toute vitesse et s'accrochait à sa jambe avec force.

-Ton' Dray !

-Bonjour Sacha comment sa va dit celui-ci en reniflant.

Le petit recula pour mieux voir son tonton ; il avait les yeux rouge et gonflé d'avoir pleuré. Attristé le petit eu lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Ton' Dray pourquoi tu pleures ? Ve po' tu pleures ton' ! C'est bébé a fait bobo ? Hein ton ? Dis moi ton' !

-C'est rien chéri t'inquiète pas dit Draco en se baissant tant bien que mal pour l'embrasser.

-SACHA A LA DOUCHE ! Hurla une voix féminine

-Oui man' j'arrives !! Y'a ton' Dray man ' !

-QUI ?

-Ton' Dray !

-Draco ? Cria t-elle en arrivant Draco ? Sa va ? et elle se jeta sur lui en lui posant au moins 40 questions par seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il pleurait .

-Sacha à la douche ! Draco assieds toi sur le canapé dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je me suis engeulé avec Harry et je suis partit désolé de te déranger mione' je vais m'en aller t'inquiète c'est correct dit le blond sanglotant quelque peu en se levant.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALEFY-POTTER ASSIS !!!

Surpris du ton employé il s'assit immédiatement.

-Que c'est-il passé explique moi, Draco je t'écoutes.

Le blond lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sa colère remontant un peu a la surface, alors que ses larmes se tarissaient. Hermione était assise sur un des deux fauteuils rouge à gauche du canapé où Draco était installé de tout son long les mains sur le léger renflements que formait son ventre.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Mais j'en ai marre j'ai plus de liberté j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui ne peut rien faire tout seul. Je sais qu'il a peur mais pourquoi devrais-je en pâtir ?

Draco comprend le il a perdu beaucoup de gens qu'il aimait tu sais, s'il te perdait je-je croit qu'il en mourrait. Tu est enceint Drake tu dois te préserver, tu peut pas te permettre d'écart c'est une grosse très très très ….

Dangereuse je sais mione' tout le monde me le dit, je vais y aller, il doit s'inquiéter foutu hormone dit-il en souriant

Et comment qu'il doit s'inquiéter, allez va …

Mici ma mione a plus tard !

Le plus tard possible Drake !!

Draco se dirigeai vers la cheminé pour retourner chez lui il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Potter-Malefoy !

Il se sentit tiré par le nombril avant de retouchés le sol légèrement étourdis. Il releva la tête et fus abasourdis par ce qu'il vit Harry était assis au milieu du salon alors que tout les objet présent dans la pièce virevoltait autour de lui. On sentait que le détenteur de toute cette magie était très en colère. Soudainement tout cessa et chaque objet revint se poser a sa place initiale sans encombre. Draco était à deux doigts de retournés chez Hermione de peur que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Il avait peur. Le brun avait les yeux rougis par la colère et par le désespoir, il approchait doucement du blond qui reculait instinctivement.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton glacial

-Laisse moi tranquille lui répondit-il en un murmure presque inaudible. Il essaya de se dégager pour s'en aller mais le survivant le retint violemment par le bras en réitérant sa question.

-J'étais chez Hermione ! Lâche moi tu me fais mal supplia t-il les larmes aux yeux.

(Draco : Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour une victime ?

Nda : Dray' La ferme sinon je te fais le supplier a genoux okay ? Bon !

Draco : Oh ça va Hein !!

Nda : Quoi l'histoire euh wiwi sa vient !! )

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir Draco et tu es parti comme même ! Je me suis inquiété !

-Je ne suis pas ta chose okay ?? Je fais ce que je veux ! Je ne suis pas ton fils merde !

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

-J'en ai marre Harry je sais plus qui tu est !! Tu est différent !!! Je vais aller chez mione quelque temps et on en reparlera peut être que nous deux sa n'était pas une bonne idée nous deux !! Déclarât-il avec une profonde tristesse.

(Nda : Vous croyiez tout de même pas que sa allait se régler aussi vite que ça si ??)

-Dray t'est pas sérieux tu…je….on ….

(Nda : C'est bien Ry' tu connais bien ta conjugaison !!!!

Harry : Dragonneva ! La ferme !!

Nda : Euh tu vas te détendre okay !!! )

-Non tu n'as pas le droit Dray je t'aime ! Tu…Je….Qu'est ce que je vais faire tu penses pas ce que tu dit hein ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu pense !!!

-Je le penses tu n'est plus le même !!! Tu m'a fait mal tout a l'heure je tes yeux ne reflétait pas l'habituelle douceur que j'y voyait avant je ne sais plus Harry je ne sais plus !!!

-Je vais aller travailler…je…on en reparlera tout a l'heure mais surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je…je ferais tout pour toi.

Le brun était profondément effondré et il se savait totalement incapable de travailler mais il se devait de le laisser réfléchir.

-Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime murmura-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son époux ainsi qu'une douce caresse sur son ventre. Deux secondes après il avait transplané.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La journée fut dure pour le survivant, il était Auror mais n'avait pas la tête au combat, il souffrait trop, il n'imaginait même pas sa vie sans lui et leurs enfants. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même il ne pouvait pas nier que sa réaction de tout a l'heure était quelque peu excessive,il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il sentait quelque chose quelqu'un en lui comme si il était ….possédé ??

_Oula je divague la !!!_

Il n'était pas prompts à,la chasse aux mangemort il restait donc au bureau pour la journée. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'une chouette Irlandaise noir de jaie entra dans son bureau.

-Tien je connais, pas cette chouette moi !!

Il pris le paquetage qui reposait sur l'une de ses pattes : c'était une lettre a son nom. L'encre était rouge sang, le parchemin était très vieux il le déroula et le parcourut grossièrement jusqu'a ce qu'un mot attire son attention « Riddle Devil » il s'assir pris de panique et la lut :

_Mon cher Survivant_

_Crois tu que sous prétexte que le Maître n'est plu que tu pourras vivre une vie paisible et sans embûche ?? Ne ma fait pas rire !!! Je ne t'aurais pas abandonner mon petit Potter je te hais trop pour sa !!De plus tu m'a amputer de mes plus grand mangemort je suis très en colère tu sais !! J'ai eu vent de tes frasques sexuelles ! A ce que l'on dit tu l'aurais mis enceint ! En plus de m'avoir ôter mon héritier tu me l'a engrosser, pauvres enfants qui ne verrons pas leurs pères ! Oui car je compte bien te supprimer Harry !! Toi et toute ta famille quoique tes bâtards me seront sûrement utile !!!_

_Veille bien sur ton mari un accident est si vite arrivé !!! Au plaisir de te voir souffrir !!_

_Le chef des Riddle Devil,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Son visage avait pâlit tout au long de la lecture après l'avoir relu mainte et mainte fois les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

-Merlin sois Loué !!!

A Suivre …

Merci d'avoir tout lu lâchez vous laissez moi des rewiews siouplait j'espère que sa vous a plus le prochain chapitre sera encore plus mouvementer et il s'appelle : Anima Binicare !!!

Je vous en dit pas plus !!! Gros bisous !!!


	3. Exorcisme

**Le Destin S'acharne**

**Disparing :** Rien est à moi ToT !!! Tout est à J.K rowling !!!! Je sais on aimerais tous les posséder lol !!!

AaaaaaaaaaaaH mais nan pas comme ça rooooooh bande de petit polisson !!!

**Paring :** Harry/Peter Pettigrow !!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Yeurk Ecoeurant !!! Vous imaginez ??

Heu non vaut mieux pas !!! o !!!

**Auteur de la fanfiction :** Bah c'est moi Lol !!! Dragonneva !!! Je précise par ce que la magnifique auteur qu'est Vert Emeraude c'est fait voler sa fan fiction !! J'ai était mais totalement outré !!!

Donc je vous conseille de faire attention et je lui fait un ti' coup de pub en même temps !!! J'adore ses fics !!!!

**Genre:** Alors c'est une romance !! Classé M oblige !! (Violence sexuelle et slash lemon aussi et d'autre chose que

je ne sais pas moi même Lol !!!)

**Piplettage de l'Auteur :** Alors je suis désolé mes lecteurs adorés mais quand vous lirez vous me comprendrezce chapitre est vraiment trop long a taper j'avait une de ses flemmes vous imaginez même pas je parie Lol !!! Et aussi par ce que j'écrit un NejiSasu ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps j'ai d'ailleurs une panne d'inspiration pour cette fic car a un moment je la trouve trop platonique !!! Il me faut des péripéties j'en ai en tête mais Harry ne me le pardonnerais jamais !! (Harry : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire toi !!!) Vous avez vu je vous ai dit ce type est un ingrat !!! Mais vous en faites j'ai déjà écrit 8 chapitres donc y'a un laps de temps j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra !!!!

**Exorcisme**

Il déglutit péniblement le coeur serré, ce n'était pas de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait a ce moment et aussi de l'empressement

une partie de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas a identifier. Comme s'il y avait 2 personnes, 2 entités totalement incompatible un

Bien et un Mal.

Putain je sais pas ce que j'ai avec ça mais sa devient limite obsessionnelle

Il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires pour retrouver l'élu de son coeur. Il se dirigeai donc vers les relais de cheminé

Avant d'être bousculé par le présent ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeaour !!!

-Mr le ministre dit Harry en hochant la tête respectueusement

-Mr Potter ou allez vous avec un tel empressement ?

-Je retourne chez moi pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie privée ?dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-Ho...euh...et bien je voulais savoir comment va Monsieur Malfoy!

Le regard de Harry se voila l'espace d'un instant mais il reprit un visage impassible la seconde qui suivit cet écart !!

-Il va bien vous m'excuserez il m'attend ! Je ...

-Mr Potter-Malfoy vous a t-on parler d'une mission au Japon ??

-Au japon ?? Répéta t-il incrédule

-Oui tout à fait sachez d'ailleurs que vous y êtes assigné, ainsi que Nott, MacNair et Agatsuma, c'est une mission de deux semaines et demie.

-Dîtes moi Mr le Ministre croyez vous vraiment que je vais laissez mon époux affublé d'une grossesse dangereuse seul pendant un mois ?!!

-Eh bien a vrai dire vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il s'agit d'une attaque d'ancien mangemort. Ils souhaitent venger leur maître

et puis si vous n'y aller pas d'autre irons mais plus mourrons et puis...

-Désolé je dois y aller, vous m'excuserez ! Trop remonter pour aller jusqu'au réseaux de cheminé Harry transplane subitement.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco avait passé la journée au lit trop éprouvé pour manger, boire et se rendre chez le gynécomage car en plus Harry ne serait pas présent. Il avait donc prévenu Mr Tumnus qu'il ne viendrait pas. Sa dispute avec Harry le pesait trop il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit il était très impulsif a cause de la grossesse mais les changement du brun l'intriguait de plus en plus. Remus lui rendit une petite visite porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les Loups-garous ont un odorat 100 fois plus développés que les humains ( Sisi je vous jure Lol ) il lui expliqua alors qu'il ressentait 5 aura permanent dans cette maison ce qui n'était évidemment pas normal il lui avait alors demander si il avait tromper Harry !!! Le blond indécis lui répondit par la négative sans hésiter. Le Loup resta perplexe après cette révélation il sentait 2 auras d'enfant et 3 d'adulte Harry l'aurait-il tromper non il ne ferait pas sa ?? Si ?? L'ex prof de DFCM ne lui dit rien ne voulant pas l'alarmer sans en être sur. Il salua le jeune Malefoy et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque qu ''Clac'' retentit au salon .Remus alla voir et revint dans la chambre pour dire a Drago que son époux était de retour.

- Vient je voudrais vous demander quelque chose!!

-Q'est ce qui se passe ??Dit le blond intrigué

-Et bien je voudrais vous parler a propos des auras que je sens dans la maison.

Le blond tenta de se lever péniblement avant de retomber sur le lit comme une grosse merde ( Euh pardon ) comme le magnifique homme enceint qu'il était .

-Pff j'en ai marre de vomir de ressembler a une grosse baleine obèse je craque dit-il en s'affalant sur le lit

-Si tu savais la chance que tu avais !!! Moi je n'en serais jamais une de baleine !!

- Désolé Rem je ne voulais pas te froisser dit le blond en se relevant difficilement.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas.

Il s'engouffrèrent dans le salon pour y retrouver un Harry avachit dans l'un des fauteuils la tête dans les mains.

Harry lança un regard suppliant au Blond qui baissa tristement la tête. Il s'allongea sur le lit caressant son ventre sous son pull.

-Alors je dois vous parlez des auras !! Vous savez que comme je suis un Loup Garou je ressens des choses que les autres sorciers ne sentent pas, et bien je sens les auras magiques c'est un peu comme une carte d'identité magique si on veut. Et bien je sens 2 auras d'enfants ce qui est tout a fait normal celle de Dobby et Winky les vôtres mais il y en a une autre que je ne connais pas y'a t-il quelqu'un que je ne connais pas qui vit ici ??

- Non répondit Draco pas a ma connaissance en tt cas.

- Non personne ajouta Harry

-Cette aura est tres proche du tien Harry a-tu euh fais l'amour dernièrement ??

-Euh oui avec Drago avant hier soir pk ??

-Comme cela !! Qui est -désolé mais je suis obliger de vous poser ses questions embarrassantes- Harry était tu le dominant ??

-Oui la plupart du temps c'est moi qui suis le dominant mais viens en aux faits Moony !! Okay !!

-Très bien si c'est que tu veux !!! L'a tu tromper ?? L'aura que je sens est proche du tien tout étant différent je ne comprend on dirait en faites que tu a deux auras !! Et c'est impossible l'aura peut être transmis par les semences donc je pense que tu a eu une relation en étant le dominé n'est ce pas ?? (Nda : Wai je sais c'est compliquer moi même j'y comprend presque rien Lol !!)

Draco était outré par la révélation du Lycanthrope s'en était pour lui ses nerfs allait lâcher dans pas longtemps il sentit la colère la rage et une peine immense l'envahir. Il allait intervenir mais Harry le devançât

-Tour cela n'est que pures calomnies affirma t-il les yeux remplis de fureur. A cet instant des flash tout aussi horrible les uns que les autres défilait devant ses yeux : lui qui torturait, violait, tuait, défigurait des gens il fut effrayer par ses propres sentiments et décida de prendre sur lui pour eviter un massacre car ce n'est pas un secret q'un Potter en colère ce n'est pas mais vraiment pas bon signe. Il fut sortit de sa réflexion par les hurlements de rage de sa Némésis.

-ENFOIRE COMMENT TA PUT ALORS QUE JE SUIS ENCEINT ET EN PLUS C'EST TOI QUI M'A FOUTU EN CLOQUE NON MAIS COMMENT T'EST Q'UN MONSTRE TU TE CROIS TOUT PERMIT PAR CE QUE T'EST LE SURVIVANT !!! FRAN...s'égosilla Le blond avant d'être interrompu par l'enfoiré lui même.

-ET SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT HEIN SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT QU'EST CE QUE T'Y PEUT TFASSON HEIN !!!

Le serpentard sentit toute sa colère tomber en même tant que cette plainte douloureuse franchit ses lèvres. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même dans le sofa c'était trop en une journée trop pour lui.

-QUI DIT QUE C'EST PAS LUI QUI M'ATROMPER HEIN QUI DIT QUE CES ENFANT SONT DE MOI VASY DIT MOI !!!

-Harry calme toi sa n'arrangera rien dit remus tentent d'adoucir les moeurs.

-COMMENT OSE TU DIRE CA HARRY !!! JE SUIS ENCEINT DE TOI POUR NOI ET TU A OSER ALLER VOIR AILLEURS TU N'EST QU'UN tu n'est qu'un ...Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase les sanglots l'étouffant.

-Je suis qu'un quoi dit le je t'écoute !!!PARLE !!!

Une aura émeraude palpitait dangereusement autour de lui, Remus aberrer par la tournure que prenaient les événements courut le retenir avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'horrible. A peine arriver a 1 mètre du brun que celui-ci fut projeter contre la cheminé il profita alors de cet aubaine pour appeler Snape par cheminé.

-SEVERUS !!! SEVERUS !! SE-VE-RUS !! Hurlait-il a s'en briser les cordes vocales tout un gardant un oeil sur l'homme a la cicatrice.

-Rem déclara celui-ci incrédule en accourant vers la cheminée. Qu'est ce que ...

-Viens chez Draco tout de suite Harry ne se contrôle plus il faut...viens et il disparut!

Severus pénétra dans le Salon des Potter-Malefoy un quart de seconde après, la vue qui s'offrait a lui le stupéfiât. La bouche légèrement ouverte le maître des potions murmura pour lui même

-Anima Binicare.

-TU ME GONFLES J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI !!!

Un éclair vert se matérialisa et s'en fut de toute vitesse vers la silhouette recroqueviller qui était dans le canapé.

-Draco cria le maîtres des potions

Celui se retourna malheureusement trop tard l'éclair se dirigeai a toute vitesse vers lui il tremblait fermant les yeux attendant l'impact mais un bouclier magique blanc apparut devant lui le protégeant. Harry toujours en transe s'écria

-PUTAIN MAIS ARRETE DE CHIALER !!

Une nouvelle troupe d'éclair se dirigeait a présent vers lui mais ceux-ci s'éstompèrent quand le blond poussa un cri de douleur.

Harry reprenait ses esprits alors que Severus se dirigeait vers Draco en courant.

-Que ce passe t-il mon fils ? Ou est ce que tu as mal ?? Réponds moi Draco !!

Le serpentard continuait de hurler en tenant son ventre comme pour l'apaiser

-Oncle Sev je j'ai mal ...dit t-il en haletant je le bébé il, ils ne vont pas bien je veux pas les perdrent je non fait que ça s'arrête.

Le dit Oncle sev marmonna quelque chose comme "enfoiré de survivant" puis il l'allongeât, il tata son ventre pour trouver la cause de sa douleur, suite a un échec cuisant il fit envoyer une missive au Médicomage personnel de Draco : Mr Tumnus. Draco ne cessait de sangloter, apeuré, en colère, triste et affliger, il ressentait trop de changes en même temps. Harry lui était tomber a genoux au sol la tête dans les mains horrifier par sa réaction et ses actes. Il entendait els gémissement de douleur de sa Némésis mais n'osait le regarder de peur d'être emporter par une vague de culpabilité. Un "Clac retentit a l'entrer, L'hybride alla ouvrir la porte a Mr Andros Tumnus un elfe d'un grande beauté : le teint halé, de long cheveux noir qui lui tombait sur les reins et de doux mais vaniteux yeux améthyste : il dégageait une énorme sensualité : c'était le mystère personnifié. Il fut premièrement scandalisé par l'état de la demeure mais ne s'en formalisa pas et partit a la rencontre du blond qui tenait son ventre. Il s'agenouilla et clama intelligiblement :

-Ostendite !

Un écran apparut alors projetant ainsi la progéniture de l'homme enceint, on distinguait deux formes très vagues avec de tout petits membres c'était une vision angélique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer questionna t-il enfin ?

-Cela vous regarde t-il rétorqua Severus toujours au chevet de Draco

-En effet dit Andros j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon patient a utilisé la magie alors que soit dit en passant je le lui avait formellement interdit ! Alors ??

-Dispute conjugal affirma Remus

Le gynécomage jeta un regard a la pièce et soupira bruyamment

- Mr Potter votre mari est en grand danger c'est une grossesse très dangereuses !! En tant que père vous vous devez de cédez à tout ses caprices d'hommes enceint. Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit jamais se reproduire !! Vos enfants on sentit la tension de leurs "mère" et on puiser dans ses réserves magiques pour le protéger, certes c'est normal mais votre mari attends des jumeaux ses réserves magique était déjà considérablement faible pour la survie des enfants et la santé de Mr Malefoy. Ils ont pris beaucoup de magie et sont donc maintenant obliger de fabriquer la leur plus vite pour la survie de votre mari conféra Tumnus.

Harry se releva le regard vide chuchota d'une voix râpeuse : Sont-ils en danger ??

-Draco aurait put l'être mais vos enfant son puissant et le maintienne en bonne santé et quant a eux il ne risque rien tant que leur maman n'a rien. Tenez Mr Malfoy buvez ça sa calmera la douleur et tachez de vous reposer ! Et bien se sera tout les enfant sont en bonne santé, en bonne voie de développement mais j'ai remarquer une petite anomalie dans le placenta mais enfin bon je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est. Je vous donne rendez vous dans deux semaine jours pour jours a 17h30.Bon au plus tard possible dit-il en entrant dans la cheminé après un St mangouste.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors un silence troublé seulement par leur respiration, Harry totalement éberlué s'apprêtait à se retirer lorsque la voix de rogue le coupa dans son élan.

-Potter Assis !!

-Et pourquoi devrai-je vous obéir ??

-Premièrement vous avez porter atteinte a la vie de mon filleul deuxièmement vous êtes soumis a un sort de magie noir !!

-...

-Avez vous l'impression d'être deux depuis un certain temps !!! Deux façon de penser foncièrement différentes ??

-Euh cela se pourrait effectivement !!

-C'est L'Anima Binicare plus communément appeler Anima Trinicare dans votre cas ce sort a séparé votre en deux partie car si on vous avez lancé le trinicare vous seriez mort.

-Et quand aurait-on put me lancer ce sort ?

-Ce n'est pas un sortilège ordinaire c'est une malédiction que l'on vous inculque en vous entaillant le bras ou la jambe cela dépend

-Voldemort n'est plus la depuis un bon moment et personne ne m'a jeter de sort depuis lors.

-C'est un sort qui dure définitivement en quelque sorte celui qui la lancé décide du moment ou la malédiction agit .Avez vous souvenir d'une dague noir pale ??

-Euh non pk je devrais ??Ah peut être que non mais sa remonte aussi.

-Dites Potter Dites !!

-Lors de ma quatrième année Voldemort m'a lacéré le bras pour recueillir le sang de ma mère.

-Sa se pourrait que sa vienne de la mais ce n'est pa sur nous verrons bien.

-Sevy intervint Remus pour la première fois est ce que le fait qu'il est deux auras a quelque chose a voir avec sa !!??

-Oui c'est le cas !! Répondit Severus !

-Harry se désola Remus alors pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit que c'était faux ??

-Je ne sais pas Moony déclara Harry les yeux brillant j'allait le faire mais je ne sais pas j'espère au moins que Draco me pardonnera !!

Le blond était toujours recroquevillé dans le sofa mais ses tremblements avait cesser. Il ouïssait tout ce qui se disais mais ne souhaitait pas intervenir de peur de le regretter. Il voulait lui pardonner mais il avait peur pour lui pour ses enfants. Il aurait put les tués après tout. Il était tourmenté et triste, il ne savait que penser.

-On va rester ici pour la nuit dit Snape Cela vaut mieux !

-Je crois aussi ajouta Remus

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix

-Tout a fait répondirent-ils en coeur

-Bon on prend la chambre bleu, viens sevy on les laisse discuter je pense que ça s'impose.

-Potter si vous touchez a un des cheveux de mon fils je vous tue, je vous démembre, je vous pend, je vous brûle, je vous

-Sev je crois qu'il a compris !!! Dobby !!

"Pop"

-Oui Remus Lupin monsieur dit dobby a près être apparut. Que puis-je pour vous Remus Lupin Monsieur ?

-Prépare un repas léger pour ce soir et n'oublie pas les médicaments de Draco !! S'il te plait merci !!

Dobby disparut. Remus et Severus ne s'en allèrent pas sans jeter un regard inquiet aux jeune slytherin. Harry s'était levé et était maintenant assis aux coté de Draco sur le sofa. Hésitant un instant il se décida a lui caresser le dos doucement comme pour l'apaiser, Draco fut pris d'un frisson et le repoussa calmement.

-Ne me touche pas murmura t-il

-Dray je...ce...ce n'était pas moi ... tu le sais je m'en veux Dray je ne me laisse pas ... je ne pourrais pas ... pas sans ...vous.

-Harry -le gryffondor grimaça a l'entente de son prénom cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler ainsi - je t'aime tu le sais mais tu a faillit nous tuer je j'ai peur pour nous j'ai peur de toi, je ne veux plus avoir mal, et risquer de perdre les bébés. Je n'y survivrais pas.

Le brun pleurait en silence des larmes silencieuses des larmes de douleur, de culpabilité il s'en voulait tellement que s'il lui demandait de mourir pour lui prouver la valeur de son amour la toute de suite il le ferait sans hésiter.

-Bébé je m'en veux !! Ne me repousse pas je ...s'il te plait ne me fait pas ça !!

-Je sais que je ne peut pas t'en vouloir mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis très en colère contre toi pour ce que tu m'a fait subir j'ai les nerfs qui lâche ajouta t-il en se redressant et en offrant au brun le privilège de voir son doux visage. Il avait les yeux rougis et les traces de larmes était toujours présente surs ses joues et quelque mèche rebelle de ses long cheveux lui retombait devant les yeux. A ce moment précis Harry sut pourquoi il l'avait épouser. Il l'avait épouser car malgré les apparences il était innocent timide beau aimant il était pur. Harry ne se sentait bien que près de lui, il ne se sentait complet qu'avec lui. Comment ferait-il sans lui ??

Draco avait baissé les yeux sous le regard prolongé de Harry.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça demanda t-il le rouge aux joues ??

Harry inspira bruyamment et dit d'une traite sans s'arrêter avec un regard tendre et amoureux envers le blond

-Je te regarde comme ça par ce que tu est l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu,que je ne considère pas ma vie sans toi ! Que je suis fière d'être le père de ces petits ! Par ce que j'en ai marre d'être un boulet d'avoir tout les mégalomanes d'Angleterre a mes trousses, de te mettre juste en danger par ce que je t'aime mais de ne pas avoir assez de force pour te quitter ! Par ce que j'en ai marre de tout faire foirer, Marre de te voir souffrir par ma faute !! Par ce que je ne suis pas sur de voir non enfants grandir, Par ce que je t'aime Draco Malefoy !!!!

Pendant toute la tirade le blond avait les yeux rivés sur son amant, sa rancoeur s'en allait en même temps que coulaient ses larmes.

-Oh Ry' dit-il en se jetant dans les bras du blond. C'est trop beau ce que tu me dit mais t'a pas intérêt a me laisse tu dois vivre pour moi et pour eux ajouta t-il en prennant la main de Harry et en la posant sur le léger renflements que formait son ventre. Soudainement le blond cessa toute activité pour regarder Harry et enfin se blottir contre son torse en murmurant :

-Je suis fatigué Ry' !!!

-T'es fatigué ??

Il hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas en se laissant aller dans les bras de son homme.

-On va se coucher ajouta le survivant en soulevant Draco comme un jeune marié, le blond agrippa le cou de Harry et plaça sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime chuchota t-il en s'assoupissant

-Je t'aime aussi Dray tellement.

Harry menait le blond à la chambre lorsque qu'il rencontra Remus qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Je t'attend au salon glissa t-il

Le survivant acquiesça il parvint enfin à la chambre qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir, il poussa les draps du lit d'un simple mouvement de tête (Magie sans baguette)

Avant de tenter de les rabattre mais les poings de Draco ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher il lui susurra alors quelque mot d'amour et le blond s'endormit complètement.

Il se retira vers le salon ou il vit remus blottit dans les bras de Severus.

Son mignon comme même ses deux la !!

-Potter nous allons si vous le voulez bien procéder a votre exorcisme ! Je profite que celui que je considère comme mon fils dorme ! Installé vous sur le sofa s'il vous plait ajouta t-il en se dépêtrant des bras de remus.

-Okay et comment ça va se passer ??

-Eh bien on va t'endormir intervint Remus a oui et a tu une cicatrice dut a une lacération justement ??

- J'en ai une sur le bras et sûrement d'autre mais c'est celle la qui est la plus accessible et en plus elle est infime je sais pas si vous la verrez !!

-T'en fait pas on la verra !!

-Bien Potter allongez vous la et buvez ça !!!

Harry s'allongeait lorsqu'un Dray dans le coaltar pénétra dans la pièce le visage encore endormi.

-Ry' t'est ou ?? Dit il d'une voix pâteuse

-Je suis la Dray ne t'en fait pas je te rejoins !!

-Hum fit celui ci peu assurer avant de remonter a sa chambre

Le gryffi se tourna vers le maître des potions

- Y aura t-il des effets secondaires ??

-Non vous serez inconscient durant 6 heures rien d'autres déclara Snape

-Ne prévenez Draco qu'en cas d'extrême urgence je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas dit Remus d'un ton doucereux

Il s'allongea et but la potion un réel dégoût encré sur son visage, quelque instant après il tombait dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Un sommeil pendant le quel il retombait en enfance 5 ans plus tôt lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il revivait chaque instant de cette nuit si horrible bien que plus rapidement. Jusqu'a ce moment ou il était ligoter a la pierre tombale du père de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sauf qu'a cet instant il avait garder son apparence de jeune adulte et non d'adolescent perturbé. Voldemort allait lui soutiré la protection de sa mère mais d'un coup tout changea et la voix de Severus apparut en fond sonore cette voix disait :

**Anima Binicare toi qui de son âme a fait deux coté**

**Rend lui l'unité qu'elle demande afin que dans sa vie rien ne change **

**Permet lui de faire ce qu'il lui plait **

**Ote ta malédiction panse ses plaies**

-Répète avec moi à la 1ere personne lui dit la voix appartenant a Snape

Il le firent sans plus tarder une aura d'un blanc pure entourait le corps du jeune Potter ce qu'il ne remarquèrent pas par contre c'est que cette aura ce détériorait de plus en plus jusqu'a devenir d'un noir effrayant. A la fin de leur orations le brun se sentit tirailler par le nombril sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la seconde d'après il était devant la créature la plus hideuse qui lui ai été donné de rencontrer cette créature était encore plus hideuse que son propre maître.

Nagini le toisait de son regard perçant et reptilien.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A l'instant ou Harry disparut, Snape fut violemment projeté hors de l'esprit de Celui-qui-par-chance-avait-survécut-mais-bien-sur-qui-n'avait-rien-demander-et-qui-voulait-juste-qu'on-lui-foute-la-paix (Lol désolé j'ai pas put m'en empêcher)

-Merde grogna celui-ci en se relevant

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer Sevy !!SEV !!SEVERUS!!

-Attend je suis sonner la ferme la un peu pour voir !! (Ouuuuh il va la sentir passer celle la !!) J'aurais dut me douter que Voldemort du moins que le plan qu'il avait monté ne serait pas aussi facile a déjoué!!

-Sevy ??Dit Remus inquiet

-Quoi ?

-Harry !!!

-Quoi

-Il va pas bien regarde il disparaît ajouta le lycanthrope en accourant au chevet de son fils adoptif.

-Oh Putain grommela le maître des potions !!!

**A suivre ...**

**L'auteur raconte sa vie deuxième edition : **Alors euh désolé pour ce chapitre lamentable mais c'est une introduction enfin un passage pour un meilleur chapitre je l'espère n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Je suis désolé je sais je suis sadique et perverse mais vous inquiéter pas il vont avoir leur petit moment de bonheur mais pas tout de suite !! Alors je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas que je me nourris au rewiews alors vous en faites lâchez en autant que vous voulez !! Gros Bisous j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que celui-ci.

Moi: Alors vous en pensez quoi les gars ??

Harry : (soupir) Franchement y'a mieux hein !!

Moi : A wai tu peut faire mieux toi ??

Draco : Désolé Drag' mais il a po tort

Moi : (sourire sadique)

Harry et Draco : Oh non elle recommence avec ses crises de mechantites aigu !!!!

Moi : (prend un stylo et une feuille et note) Prochaine fic copulation entre Harry et un Hippogriffe et Draco et un scroutt a pétard

Harry : (horrifié) Tu n'oserais pas ??

Moi : Qui ??? Moi ?? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Draco : Tu m'excuses euh si je ne te crois pas !!!

Neji : Pff venez on la défonce !!

Moi : Mais qui t'a inviter toi ??

Neji : Ralala vengeance !!! (Sors une rangé de Kunai et cours vers l'auteur)

Moi : (Cours comme une dératé) J'AVAIS OUBLIER QUE J'AVAI PAS ENCORE LE CONTROLE SUR NEJI !!!

Neji : Tu ne l'auras jamais !!!! (En continuant de lancer des Kunai)

Harry et Draco : (Habillé avec un costume noir des lunette noir sortent deux mitraillettes) Someone Somebody Oasics !! (Nda : c'est un peu hors contexte mais bon avec euh !! Itei Neji-Kun)

Harry et Draco avec leur mitraillette, Neji avec ses Kunai font tous feux en même temps !! Dragonneva tombe K.O !!!

Moi : (a terre rendant mon dernier souffle) rewiews...please

Harry Draco Neji : Maintenant qu'on l'a buté bah on n'a qu'une chose a dire c'est rewiews !!! )

Neji : (se retourne et regarde le corps de Dragonneva) Putain mais elle respire encore elle peut pas mourir comme tout le monde non mais elle est impossible elle !!! Bon bah Second Round les gars !!!!

A bientôt !!!! Et cette fois ci le prochain chapitre s'appelle vraiment Anima Binicare je me suis tromper !!! Désolé de pas avoir repondu aux rewiews je le ferait la prochaine fois promis !!!


	4. Revenir parmis les vivants

**Le Destin S'acharne**

**Disparing :** Alors euh tout est a moi !!! Sisi je vous assure bon okay tout est a moi sauf Peter Pettigrow !!

C bon C bon rien est a moi voila sa va !!!

**Paring :** Harry/Draco Who else ??? Ca mef ait penser a la pub What else !! kukukukuku !!! Okay j'arrete !!

**Auteur de la fanfiction :** Bah c'est moi lol !!! Dragonneva !!!

**Genre:** Alors c'est une romance !! Classé M oblige !! ( Violence sexuelle et slash lemon aussi et d'autre chose que

je ne sais pas moi meme lol !!!) Nc-17 et M-Preg mdr !!!!

**Piplettage de l'Auteure :** Alors voila j'ai un peu la rage par ce que meme si je savais que mon chapitre précédent était pas très bien je m'attendais comme meme a quelque rewiews mais je n'en ai pas eu lol ça fait mal au coeur mais bon on peut pas obliger les gens à aimer mdr !!! Enfin bref ce chapitre aussi est nul ptdr mais bon c'est pas grave !!!!! J'en profite pour faire un coup de pub a l'auteur DLT avec sa fic Comment conquérir l'homme de sa vie qui m'a totalement conquise mdr !! Je craque allez la lire je vous assure vous serez pas déçu Mdr !!!! Et bah voila C'est parti !!! d--b !!!

**Reponse aux rewiews :** Bah j'en ai eu qu'une et j'y ai repondu par mail donc voila et pour celle du chapitre précédent je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir repondu si c'est pour cela que vous n'en laisser plus ou si vous n'aimez tout simlement plus la fic mais bon merci quand meme et gros bisous a vous !! Je vous like tous !!!

**Revenir parmis les vivants**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Harry était inconscient et plus les heures passait plus il disparaissait voila maintenant plusieurs que ses pieds et ses genoux n'était plus. Il transpirait beaucoup et tentait de se débattre contre une force invisible sa fièvre était à sa point culminant. Severus avait laisser Remus veiller sur son neuveu pour aller chercher des information a Poudlard et en dernière solution voir Dumbledore lui meme.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le temps avait passé et sa lutte avec Nagini se faisait de plus en plus pénible il s'affaiblissait a vue d'oeil, il ne tenait presque plus debout. Il ne voulait pas mourir trop de chose de gens le retenait sa vie, sa famille, Draco, ses amis, ses collégues. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son amour maintenant, il ne voulait pas alors il pris sur sur lui si il devait mourir autant avoir lutter.

- Je vois que tu as cccccccccessssssssssssssssser de te sssssssssssssoumettre !!Tu as reusssssssssssi a tuer le maitre mais ccccccccccce n'est que par ccccccccccccchance pauvre sssssssssssssssot !!! Tu sssssssssssssssssais il n'était pas ton sssssssssssssssseul ennemi tout cccccccccccccccceux que tu aime periront ausssssssssssssssi!!!! dit l'horible serpent

- Si quelqun ose toucher a un etre cher a mon coeur il en paiera les conséquences !!!! cria energiquement le brun

-Pourquoi crie tu ?? Tu n'as rien a craindre de moi tu m'a deja tuer !!! Sssssssssssssssssssssssseulement sssssssssssssssssssssssache que le maitre à laissssssssssssssssssssssssser beaucoup de cccccccccccccccchose avant de mourir !!!!! Il sssssssssssssssssssavait que tu le tuerai d'ou l'utiliter de ccccccccccccccce ssssssssssssort !!!! Tu dois sssssssssssssssssssssavoir une cccccccccccccccccccchose tes enffffffffffffffffants sssssssssssss'il naissssssssssssssssent ssssssssss ssssssseront en grand danger veille bien ssssssssssssssssssssssur eux !!!!

-Si vous

-Tu en ssssssssssssssssssssssat assssssssssssssssssssssssez va t'en maintenant !!!!! trancha nagini

-NA MAIS TU TE PREND POUR qui ?

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase que l'horrible chose avait deja disparut, il se sentit de nouveau tirailler par le nombril signe qu'il revenait à lui du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait car il se retrouva de nouveau au cimetière. Mais contrairement a la fois passé il avait le visage remplis de contusions et une longue estafilade s'étendait de son épaule gauche jusque son nombril. Cette blessure horrible risquait de s'infecter s'il ne fait pas vite ce fut la seul chose a laquel il eu le temps de penser avant de defaillir.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Remus toujours aussi effrayé tremblait de peut desormais. Il était assis dans le fauteuil en face du sofa ou Harry ou du moins ce qu'il en restait reposait. Il était livide , très pale, trop pale. Son repas menaçait de refaire surface a tout moment. Il s'appretait a aller se rafraichir le visage lorsque Severus sortit de la cheminé, mais a son grand damne la venue de son amant ne calma en rien pas les ardeurs de son estomac il se resigna donc a aller au toilette sans un regard pour son amant. Le maitre des potions fort intrigué n'y preta cependant pas grande attention, il portait dans ses bras 4 fioles de potions une pour sortir quelqu'un des reves, une autre pour renforçer le pouvoir de legilimencie, une pour les lésions mentales et une autre pour les eventuelles pertes de mémoires. Depuis ses trop nombreux essaie manquer il n'avait pas retenter la légilimencie, il se decida donc a réessayer.

-Legilimens dit-il

Le maitre des potions était trop étonné pour reagir il se demandait par quel miracle l'accés a l'ésprit du jeune Potter était soudain abordable. Peut-etre était t-il mort ??Harry sentant l'intrusion parvint a ouvrir un oeil incertain vers la silhouette devant lui. Il parvint a distinguer ses mots bien qu'il soit dans un état second.

**Anima Binicare permet lui de se retirer .**

**Maintenant que ton emprise sur lui est oté.**

**Laisse nous profiter de ton absence**

**Et ne nous impose plus ta préscence**

( Mdr sa l'a fait trop a la soeur Halliwell c'est trop lolant mdr !!!)

Le Décor se mit a tourner lementement puis plus rapidement pour laisser place au salon chaleureux de Godric's Hallow. Severus reprit bien vite ses esprits contrairement au brun - qui avait retrouver tout ses membres disparut- qu'il pensait toujours inconscient. Mais sa respiration n'était plus saccadé,elle était plus lente et régulière qu'auparavant.

-Remus ! appela Snape Remus !!

-Hum j'arrive dit celui-ci.

-Harry s'est endormis mais il est gravement bléssé !

-Où ça ?? demanda Remus en penetrant dans la salle de séjour !Oh ! si Draco le voit il va faire une de ces crise d'angoisse !!

-Pour les contusions de son visage ce n'est rien continua Severus en invoquant une fiole de potion qu'il passa sur le visage du survivant, a l'instant meme ou il frolait la blessure celle-ci disparaissait.

Mais pour ça reprit-il en montrant la balafre qui ornait son torse, sa va mettre plus de temps c'est une blesure faites par un animal magique un serpent d'apres la taille de la blessure mais pas un basilic non un tout petit peu plus petit je dirai plutot ah je ne sais pas je n'ai encore jamais vu sa.Je ne peut rien faire tant qu'il ne sera pas reveiller !!! ajouta t-il a l'adresse de Remus.

-Pourquoi ?? l'interrogea celui-ci

-Et bien je doit savoir si cette blessure est empoisoné !!!

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

La tension était palpable Harry était toujours endormis et il était pres de 23 heures passés, Remus et Severus savait que Draco n'allait pas tarder a sa reveiller, il n'avait pas manger et l'absence du survivant l'alerterait surement.

Minuit et demie toujours aucun changement la panique commençait a se faire sentir, il ne c'était toujours pas reiveillait et grlottait de froid. Severus fit venir une couverture et la plaça autour du corps du survivant. Sodain des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et puis on pus dicerner ces mots

-Enfoiré! Survivant ? Mon cul wai !! Meme pas capable de tenir ses promesses, me laisser moi un Malfoy tout seul comme ça pfffff Quel salaud !!! bougonna Drago

Quoi pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?? Il est où Potter ??

-Et ben euh il dort intervint Remus

-Sur le canapé mais pourquoi il est pas monté ?? demanda Draco incrédule

- Par ce que il était rès fatigué il s'est endormis d'un coup comme ça !!

- Ah Okay laissez le là !! Sa va lui apprendre ( Nda : Whaaaa dray il est méchant mdr !!! ) Et sinon vous vous faites quoi ??

Un ange passa

- Euh des calins? murmura Remus incertain

-Ah Yeurk !! Moi je vais manger et me recoucher evitez de me dire des trucs pareil grogna t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine très loin du salon.

Un deuxieme ange passa !!! ( Nda : Mais je suis yomb qui les a inviter eux allez abatter les tous c'est la guerre !!! )

- Putain comment on l'a echapper belle chuchota le Loup Garou soulager

-Ne te fait pas de film s'il n'était pas dans les vapes a cause du sommeil il s'en serait déja rendu compte !! retorqua Severus

-Surement !

-...mhmm...a ptin ma tête !!! se plaint le Gryffndor junior

L es deux amants se retournèrent d'un meme mouvement vers le malade. L'un accourut à son chevet tandis que l'autre murmurait un c'est pas trop tot fort peu aimmable.

- Harry est ce que sa va ?? Ou est ce que tu as mal ?? Qu'est ce que tu a vus las...

-La ferme Moony gémit l'interpellé

-Pour une fois je suis daccord avec lui intervint Snape

-Oh ça va hein !! Commen tu te sens mon petit ?? l'interogea le Loup Garou

-J'ai terriblement mal a la tete declara le bléssé et cette p ( Nda : Oh le language !!!!! Na mais attend sa va 5 minute !! ) de Nagini m'a mordu enfin du moins elle a essayer.

-Nagini dites vous ? Elle n'est pas venimeuse ce n'est meme pas un vrai serpent vous avez eu de la chance comme toujours Potter cela aurait put etre grave ! confera Snape en plaçant sa baguette sur le torse du survivant en disant : Pensare , et la blessure se referma aussitot.

-Cool !!

Le potion's master leva les yeux au ciel outré par tant de sottises.

- Vous sentirez encore la blessur pendant quelque jour mais rien de plus !!!

- Dray est-il au courant ??

- Non il est en ce moment a la cuisine il croit que vous dormez !!!

- Ah daccord merci beaucoup dit Harry en offrant un sourir sincére a son ancien professeur. Eh bah je vais aller me coucher moi ! Je supose que je ne peut pas allez me laver ?

- En effet je vous ai mis de la potion vous devrez attendre demain !!!

Hary soupira en se relevant d'une traite, regrettant son geste lorsque la douleur le submergea et qu'il retombait assis sur le canapé.

-Je maitrise la situation, tout va bien !!! dit-il mal assuré Bonne nuit ajouta t-il avant de se lever luttant pour cacher son mal. A ce moment la il remercie Merlin de n'avoir fait construire que 7 marche pour acceder au 2nd niveau de la maison.

1,2 plus que 5 allez faut que j'y arrive ! mais putain ce que j'ai mal partout

Il acceda enfin a la dernière marche légérement éssouflé, Remus et Severus était déja partit à leur chambre.

Epuisé par le dur trajet ( Nda : Pffffffff non mais quel comédien !!! ) il retira ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier gardant pantalon et sweet et se laissa aller au bras de morphée après avoir murmuré

- fiou quel journée !!!

**A suivre ...**

L'auteur raconte sa vie : Alors voila je sais que c'est cours et je m'en excuse mais le prochain est très très long et il est beaucoup plus centré sur la grossesse de Draco et je crois qu'il y a un Lemon lol !!! J'aime pas trop ce chapitre non plus !!! Bon bah laissez des rewiews cette fois siouplait sa me ferait très plaisir mdr !!!!

Moi : Hé neji ?? quand est ce que tu veux que je publie ta fic a toi ??

Neji : Je sais pas moi finit deja celle la non ??

Harry : Mais elle est trop lente !! Si on attend qu'elle la finisse on est pas sortit de l'auberge !!

Moi : Va te faire mettre Harry !!

Harry : Oh mais avec plaisir !! DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!

Moi et Neji : --' ( we are blasing )

Draco : Ouai ??

Harry : Elle m'a dit d'aller me faire mettre dit-il en me montrant du doigt

Draco : ( sourir pervers ) Ah bon dit-il en s'approchant langoureusement du brun

Moi : (me met en travers de sa route ) Ah non ya des hotel pour sa !!

Harry : Pff meme pas drole viens dray on s'en va dit-il en tirant le dit Dray par la manche

Moi : ( me tourne vers Neji ) Je disais donc wai je sais pas trop quand la publié !! Et en plus j'ai un autre Hpdm en reserve la !!

Neji : Wai bah atta un peu comme meme !!!

Moi : Wai tu dois avoir raison !! ( m'approche de Neji et lui depose un baiser bruyant sur la joue)

Sasuke : (sors de nulle part avec un sourir malveillant ) Qu'est ce que tu vien de faire ??

Moi : ( bafouille cherche mais mot mais ne trouve pas de peur de me faire buter a coup de chidori ) moi heu rien ( siffle )

Sasuke : Mouais sa passe pour cette fois !! Viens Kitsune je t'emmene chez Ichiraku !!

Neji : ( lançe un regard noir a Sasuke a cause du surnom et murmure ) je t'avais dit de pas m'appeller comme ça en public enfoiré !!!!

Sasuke : Mais mon amour ...

Neji : ( tourne la tete rapidement pour montrer a sasu qu'il ne veut rien savoir !! ) Viens Drag' on y va !!!

Moi : ( me léve toute sourire et suis Neji) Bien fait pour ta geule !!!!!

Sasuke : ( se retiens a grande peine de me sauter dessus et soupir ) Bon bah rewiews !!! Please !!!!

Note de dernière seconde : Si pendant le prochain chapitre vous voyez ecrit : Un mouton passa !! Eh bah c'est par ce que l'agence des anges ne veut plus nous en refiler par ce que on en a buter 39 donc voila quoi je vous le dit au cas ou !!! Gros bisous A la prochaine N'oublier pas Rewiews !!!


	5. Examen et Retrouvaille

**Le Destin S'acharne**

**Disparing :** Alors rien est à moi à part l'histoire !!! ToT

**Paring :** Harry/Draco Franchement qui d'autre ???

**Auteur de la fanfiction :** Bah c'est moi lol !!! Dragonneva !!! Moi et personneeuh !!!! Même si sa me dérangerait pas !! Mdr !!!

**Genre:** Alors c'est une romance !! Classé M oblige !! (Violence sexuelle et slash lemon aussi et d'autre chose que

je ne sais pas moi même lol !!!) Nc-17 et M-Preg mdr !!!!

**Piplettage de l'Auteure :** Alors voili voualou merci pour vos rewiews et excusez moi pour le retard mais je suis de plus en plus prise par mes devoirs avec ma première. Et je dois dire que c'est aussi de plus en plus dur !!! Enfin voila un LOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapitre et non je n'exagère pas peut être qu'a la lecture il sera court mais à taper ayez pitié de moi lol !! Bon bah lisons lisez !! Bisous !!!

Ps : n'empêche que c'est trop dur de trouver un titre pour les chapitres snifiou.

_Pensés en italique_

**Examen et Retrouvaille**

Voila deux semaines que Harry a subit son exorcisme, il s'en ai très bien remis. La grossesse de Draco avançait plutôt bien ils avaient un rendez vous ce matin chez le gynécomage. Comme d'habitude Draco mettait vingt ans dans la douche.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout !! Draco ? Draco ? DRACO !!!

-Oui j'arrive !! (Nda : enfin !!!)

-Tu es près ?

- Un Malefoy est toujours près dit Draco de la salle de bain

-Dray arrête tes bêtises et descend de…là termina le brun éberlué.

- Ah tu vois je suis irrésistible comme d'habitude.

Bien qu'un peu prétentieux il fallait avouer que le blond n'était pas dans le faux il venait de descendre l'escalier vêtu d'un pantalon blanc en lin aux motifs bleu ainsi qu'une chemise bleu claire accordée dont les pans n'était pas dans le pantalon. Avec une robe de sorcier blanche qui rehaussait le tout. (Soit dites en passant une robe de sorcier faites sur mesure chez mme Guipure a 140 gallions !!!!) Ses cheveux était détachés certaines mèches virevoltaient sur ses épaules alors que les autres retombaient sur ses épaules sa poitrine et son dos .Magnifique il était tout simplement magnifique.

-Ry' houhou tu m'entends dit le blond en passant sa main devant les yeux de son mari.

-Hein ? Heu oui oui bafouilla le survivant sortant de sa léthargie. Tu sais euh tu devrais pas sortir comme ça !!

-Pourquoi ??

-Tu est bien trop beau on risquerait de vouloir t'enlever à moi !!

-C'est vrai ? Dit Draco une petite moue adorable peinte sur le visage.

- Tout à fait Mr Potter-Malefoy répondit le brun en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Mettant fin au baisé à contre cœur le brun pris la main du blond, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de déclarer qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller.

- On pourrait passez chez Hermione après pour lui annoncer ? L'Interrogea Draco

- Ca dépendra de l'heure de fin du rendez-vous Drake ; mais je pense que ça devrait aller. On verra allez passe en premier je te suis.

Le blond se dirigea vers la cheminée prenant entre ses doigts une poudre vert émeraude puis il prononça les mots requis avant de s'évanouir en un tourbillon de flammes.

2 Sainte Mangouste plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans une grande salle faite uniquement de blanc, blancheur qui lui donnait un air hautement stérile.

Inconsciemment le blond vînt se blottir dans les bras de son époux lui soufflant qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux.

- Je sais amour, vient allons à l'accueil lui répondit Harry

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'accueil où une femme dotée d'un quintuple menton et d'un énorme pustule sur le nez leur lança un aimable :

- C'est Pourquoi ??

- Un rendez-vous avec Mr Tumnus en Gynécomagie. Dit Harry après avoir pris du recul

- hum Potter-Malefoy ? 15 heure 10 ? Etage Gynécomagie ? Porte 1512 ! Enchaîna la mocheté de l'accueil.

- Merci dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils montaient à présent les escaliers, l'appréhension se lisait sur leurs visages.

1490…1495…1503….1508….1512 !

Harry toqua avant d'entrer le premier suivit de près par Draco.

Devant le regard du docteur ils s'installèrent.

- Eh bien Mr Malefoy ….

- Potter-Malefoy le coupa sèchement Harry

Le gynécomage l'observa avec un sourire amusé

- hum Potter-Malefoy euh comment allez vous ? Le questionna t-il

- Je vais plutôt bien, les nausées sont moins fréquentes et je n'ai plus eu mal au ventre depuis euh enfin vous savez… Et je vais bien !

- Bien je vais vous faire quelques examens qui vont je suis désolé durer plus d'une heure et je vous expliquerais pour finir le déroulement de l'accouchement et on fera une petite échographie. Bon ne perdons pas de temps déshabillez-vous s'il vous plait. Conféra Tumnus

- Euh j'enlève tout ou ??

- Non, vous ouvrez juste votre chemise et retirez vôtre robe de sorcier. Mais si vous souhaitez me montrer plus je suis disponible demain vers 18heures 30 si vous le souhaitez seul à seul bien sûr … ajouta le médecin avec un regard concupiscent.

Le blond eut le feu aux joues en assimilant le double sens de la phrase.

- Ouai ! C'est cela même pas en rêve intervint Harry pour la seconde fois.

- Ne le prenez pas mal je dirais que c'est à lui de choisir enfin bon passons aux choses sérieuses ! Installez vous sur cette table s'il vous plait.

En un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître une grande feuille et commença ses examens à coup de baguette et à l'aide de plusieurs machines étranges.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme mais redoutait de laisser son amour avec ce gynécomage pervers. Il prenait donc son mal en patience, lisant des livres tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres en allant de L'Anthologie du Vagin jusqu'au Pénis en profondeur. Vraiment dégoûtant…

Après 3 bons quarts d'heures, enfin l'examen se terminait.

- Je vais vous faire le compte rendu venez vous asseoir mais ne vous rhabillez pas ! Donc je vais lister : - taille 1m77

- poids 69kg

- age 19 ans

- 58 / minutes

- 11,7 de tension

- Votre ventre est solide il n'y a aucune contusions, placenta … nous en parlerons plus tard

- Et j'ai observé une légère sous-alimentation, Mr Malefoy je ne dirait pas que vous êtes anorexique loin de là d'ailleurs mais je pense que vous avez tout de même tendance à bridez vos repas. Si vous avez faim n'ayez pas peur de manger et cédez à vos envies les plus farfelues.

- Euh c'est vrai que quand j'ai tendance à vouloir trop manger j'essaye de m'arrêter et de faire attention.

- Eh bien cessez cela !! Ensuite je vais vous expliquez le déroulement de l'accouchement. Savez vous comment cela se passe ? Je m'adresse à vous également monsieur Potter.

- Non nous avons jugé qu'il était trop tôt pour se renseigner intervint Harry

- D'accord savez vous si vous souhaitez accoucher par voie naturel ou par césarienne ? Leurs demanda Tumnus

- CENARITUIENRELNE dirent-ils en même temps. (Nda ; Fallait s'en douter --')

Le gynécomage parut indécis

- Hum bon je vais vous exposer le pour et le contre de chacune de ces méthodes d'accouchements et vous jugerez. Par voie naturel il n'y a pas de cicatrice et toutes les mères ou mères-pères préfèrent celle-ci par ce qu'on ressent, la sortie de l'enfant cependant dans le cas des grossesses masculines, l'enfant sort par les voies anales certes toutes aussi extensibles que le vagin d'une femme mais cela est tout de même plus dur. Et Monsieur Malefoy…Potter attend des jumeaux il pourrait donc décéder durant l'accouchement. Au contraire de la césarienne durant laquelle il n'y a aucun risque de décès mais une invalidité d'une semaine voire plus et aucune sensation durant la mise au monde.

La voix de Draco s'éleva alors dans la pièce dure et catégorique

- Je veux un accouchement naturel !!

- Chéri soit raisonnable c'est risqué tu sais s'insurgea Harry …

- J'ai dit naturel le coupa le dit chéri

Le docteur suivant l'échange décida d'y mettre fin

- Bien je laisse cette question en suspends nous verrons cela plus tard. Je vais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez dur à aborder mais d'inévitable.

La tension était à son comble, le stresse poignant les prenaient à la gorge de façon brutale. Draco bien qu'il détestait montrer ses émotions ne pouvait se retenir de tenir son ventre avec force comme pour protéger ses enfants alors que ses yeux brillaient. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer de frayeur. Il s'installa donc sur les genoux de son mari.

- Allez y ! Dit-il le blond en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

- Eh bien tout d'abord, vous êtes les heureux parents d'une fille et d'un petit garçon, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous vous souvenez je vous avez dit que nous parlerons du placenta plus tard ?

Les deux jeunes mariés acquiescèrent.

(Nda : Je me souviens plus si c'est des jeunes mariés j'ai la flemme de regarder dans les autres chapitres ')

-Eh bien voila, vous vous souvenez de la forte dispute que vous avez eu la dernière fois, eh bien lorsque Draco a fait appel à sa magie instinctive pour éviter votre attaque il a crée une brèche dans le placenta. Cette brèche a laissé votre garçon sans liquide amniotique donc sans oxygène pendant un assez long moment.

Harry avait fermé les yeux furieusement après cette annonce, ressentant de nouveau la flamme de la culpabilité naître en lui.

La vois nouée et douce de Draco s'éleva dans la salle

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire docteur ?

- Eh bien cela veux dire que votre fils risque de naître avec de grave problème mentaux mais ce n'est pas tout car si cela arrivait il naîtrait prématurément et donc votre deuxième enfant aussi. Il faudra donc pour l'un qu'il demeure sous une couveuse pendant le temps nécessaire et pour l'autre s'il a survécut qu'il subisse une quantité de test si je dit bien si il a survécut jusque là.

Il prit une courte pause avant de continuer

-En faite Draco vous allez devoir rester couché durant les 2 derniers mois de votre grossesse et quand je dis coucher c'est à Ste Mungo surveillé 24h sur 24 même si je crains que cela ne changera pas grand-chose. (Nda : Whaaaa mais il est dure le médecin là …. Draco : Drag' c'est toi qui écrit je te rappelle …Nda : ah ouai … --)

Draco raffermit sa prise sur le cou d'Harry avant d'éclater en sanglots déchirants.

Derrière son bureau Tumnus réfléchissait, avait-il bien fait de mettre Draco au courant ??

Il avait longuement hésité mais il n'avait pas le droit de cacher des choses à son patient et puis mieux valait de ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance mais au contraire susciter sa vigilance.

Il observait le jeune blond pleurer et son propre cœur se serrer.

Souhaitant leur laisser un petit moment de recueillement pour assimiler les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est avec effarement qu'il vit une infirmière entrer dans son bureau sans frapper.

Elle prit appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle visiblement elle avait courut, et pas qu'un peu….

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Tumnus mais il y a une lettre urgente à l'adresse de Mr Potter.

Tumnus la regarda avec agacement

- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon auscultation ??

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que l'expéditeur m'a dit que c'était très urgent alors…. Euh je me suis dépêchée comme Monsieur est un grand auror … j'ai pensée que je devais la lui apporter sur le champ.

Elle tendit la lettre à Harry et tenta de s'en aller comme elle était venue mais Harry se leva rapidement manquant d'ailleurs de faire tomber Draco au sol ; il pressa ses épaules avec force en hurlant presque

- Qui vous l'a donné ?? QUI VOUS L'A DONNE ???

Le blond avait les yeux ronds d'effarement et les joues rouges de honte. Comment Harry osait-il se comporter comme ça avec cette jeune infirmière et surtout devant leur médecin.

Se relevant lentement de la chaise il s'avança vers Harry, tout son corps respirait la colère.

- Comment oses tu piquer une crise de la sorte devant Mr Tumnus à cause d'une simple lettre ??? Et puis qu'est ce que c'est que lettre d'abord hein pour que tu pousses une beuglante ??? La lettre d'un amant ?? Pire d'une amante ?? On vient de nous annoncer qu'un de nos enfants pourrait ne pas survivre et toi tu crises à cause de ta putain de lettre ?? Et bah tu sais quoi tu peux te la foutre dans le cu ta lettre et par la même occasion t'assurer que tu toucheras plus au mien !!!!

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Draco quitta le bureau de l'elfe.

Dans le bureau Tumnus passa sa main sur son visage de façon à bien montrer son exaspération à l'époux de son patient.

- Elena sortez je vous prie !!

- Bien Docteur.

Harry quant à lui s'apprêtait à courir après son époux mais Andros le stoppa dans son action.

- Bien que votre dispute ne soit pas bonne pour votre couple je dois dire qu'elle m'arrange beaucoup.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas pour cela sombre crétin, j'avais à vous parler. Asseyez vous et ne vous en faites pas pour vôtre mari vu les escaliers et la longueur de ce que j'ai à vous dire vous le rattraperez.

Le balafré (Nda : Mwahahaahahahhaha Harry : ô.O) s'installa à contre cœur.

- Je me répète peut être mais vous devez céder à tout je dis bien tout ses caprices sans aucunes exceptions. Votre mari je le sais n'est pas d'une fragilité déconcertante habituellement mais il est enceint et donc très vulnérable et surtout sujet à beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs. Même s'il prétend aller bien vérifiez le vous-même, câlinez le montrez lui que vous êtes présent, car avec ce que je viens de lui apprendre je crains qu'il ne soit bouleversé durant toute sa grossesse. Et je ne permettrait pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne perde pas ses enfants alors à vous d'y mettre du vôtre aussi.

- Je trouve que vôtre comportement n'est pas très professionnel Mr Tumnus lui répondit Harry ; Mais je le ferais pour mon mari car je sais qu'il souffre. Puis-je vous posez une question ?

- Faites je vous en prie.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez à Draco ? Je croyais que les elfes ne se mariaient qu'entre eux ou du moins avec des créatures supérieur .Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous plait ?

- Quand ai-je dit qu'il me plaisait ? Il me fait juste penser à mon compagnon psychologiquement parlant et puis il est très affectueux je dois dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup sans oublier bien sur qu'il est très charmant. Ne vous en faites pas je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous le voler je sens qu'il n'aime que vous. N'oubliez pas que la moindre contrariété peut être fatal a vos enfants.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas déclara calmement Harry

- Bien allez le rejoindre et n'hésitez pas à me joindre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit si il y avait un problème je vous enverrais par hibou les dates des prochains rendez vous.

Il se leva et serra la main d'Harry

- Au plus tard possible Monsieur Potter-Malefoy.

Le survivant lui sourit avant de s'en aller en courant à la suite de son amant qu'il retrouva dans le hall de St Mangouste. Tout en le suivant il marmonnait des insultes incommensurables

- Draco ! Draco je t'en prie attends moi !

Le blond continuait de se dandiner jusqu'à la salle des cheminées sans lui prêter attention.

Derrière lui Harry entendit ses reniflements signent qu'il pleurait il le retourna avec douceur et le pris délicatement dans ses bras.

Avec réticence Draco s'y blottit recherchant sa chaleur puis il chuchota :

- mon fils…mon bébé…je te déteste…c'est de ta faute.

Harry le repoussa excédé, de sa faute non mais on aura tout entendu !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute enfin Drake j'étais maudit ! Tu le sais bien ! dit Harry un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

CLACK !

Une marque rouge apparut sur sa joue à l'endroit ou Draco l'avait giflé.

- C'est la mienne peut être ?? Va te branler sur la lettre de ta pute et fous moi la paix Potter !

( Nda : Quelle vulgarité !! )

Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement autour d'eux, tout les sorciers et cracmols présents dans la pièce attendait la réaction du sauveur de l'humanité.

Celui-ci porta sa main à sa joue profondément blessé par le peu de confiance que Draco lui témoignait.

Le blond quant à lui était dans une colère noire, il prit la poudre de cheminette et cria

- « La bicoque »

Le Gryffondor était bouche bée, tout comme les personnes qui avaient observé la scène il se rendait peu à peu compte du silence qui régnait dans la salle quand un jeune homme de son âge assez charmant lui dit :

- Tu ferais mieux de le rattraper en cloque ou pas l'es tellement canon qu'il tarderas pas à te remplacer !

Harry le toisa de haut en bas

- On t'as pas sonné la groupie siffla t-il en suivant son amant chez les Weasley.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A peine atterrissait-il – couvert de suie – que notre survivant fut pris dans une puissante étreinte. Ronald n'avait pas changé il était toujours aussi massif bien qu'un peu plus grand tout de même, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, une carrure de batteur bien qu'il soit gardien des Canons Chudley. Dans ses yeux bleu azur brillait une étincelle de joie continue. Il voulut retrouver Draco et par la même occasion saluer le petit Sacha mais il fut happé par deux bras fins surplomber d'une masse de cheveux auburn, bien que toujours touffus la masse informe avait place à des mèches épaisses et lisses qui descendaient au creux de son dos.

Se dépêtrant de ses bras il jeta un regard a ce qui l'entourait, un salon spacieux tout ce qu'il y a de plus cosy et chaleureux.

- Alors Hermy comment sa va ??

- Bien, tout va pour le mieux à la bibliothèque et Sacha est toujours aussi turbulent.

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron en une question muette.

- Idem pour moi, Les Canons son 1st donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre tout le monde va bien bref la vie est belle quoi. Et toi Emeraude ?? Et puis ne reste pas debout asseyons nous.

Tout en suivant son ami Harry s'insurgea.

- Raaaaaaaaaaah la rouquine je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et tout va plus ou moins bien. Au ministère eh bien on recherche toujours les mangemorts échappés, ils ont d'ailleurs formé un nouveau cénacle _Les Riddles Devils _enfin rien ne sert de s'inquiéter je pense que tout cela sera régler au plus vite. Sinon où est ma petite torche humaine ?

- Oh Sacha doit être avec Drake, tu sais il ne peuvent pas se lâcher je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'ils manigancent.

- Ron tu devrait aller les appeler on va bientôt passer à table. Oh a ce sujet Harry j'ai pris l'initiative d'inviter Les Zabini j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bah non pourquoi ? Sa me ferais plaisir de voir Gin' sa fait comme même plus de 5 mois que l'on ne sait pas vu et puis Draco et moi ne nous sommes pas annoncés donc nous ne pouvons nous plaindre. Comment va la petite Flora ??

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon

- Eh bah tu vas pouvoir lui demander toi-même intervint Ron en montrant la cheminée d'un coup de tête.

En effet, la famille Zabini venait d'arriver aux grand complet, rien avoir avec les jeunes étudiants qu'il côtoyait encore il y a de cela tout juste 3ans.

Blaise toujours aussi classe arborait une robe de sorcier noisette, accordée à ses yeux et un pantalon assortis. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux étaient retenus en un catogan souple.

Ginevra elle n'avait pas changé ses cheveux lui tombant toujours sur les épaules, ses yeux turquoise dégageaient une joie de vivre et une tranquillité d'esprit à toute épreuve. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de mousseline blanche, qui dévoilait par endroit un corps fin mais magnifiquement formé.

Accrochée à sa jambe, se tenait une petite fille d'à peine deux ans pas plus haute que 6 pommes. (Nda : Bah Ouais 3 pommes ? Non faut pas exagérer comme même)

Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui arrivait à la taille elle portait une petite robe bleu assortie à ses yeux azur; la jeune fille était tout simplement magnifique un teint halé et des yeux colorés 2 contraire en une même entité.

- Harry murmura la voix émue de la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Euh oui… je crois en effet que c'est comme sa que je m'appelle… enfin je peux me tromper hein !

- Harry…mais…tu…sa….fait si longtemps dit la rousse en courant vers lui.

- Euh 5 mois pour être exact.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALEFOY NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI COMPRIS ??? Hurla t-elle effrayant tout le monde.

Le dit Harry James Potter-Malefoy baissa les yeux devant la mini colère de la Weaslette comme se plaisait à l'appeler son mari

- Harry tu m'as tellement manqué! Comment va Draco ?

Le brun jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione, celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Je ne leurs ai rien dit ne t'en fait pas c'est a vous de le faire.

Ginevra leurs jeta un regard interrogateur n'aimant de toute évidence pas du tout les cachotteries

- Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez là intervint pour la première fois Blaise

- Tu comprendras quand tu le verras Blaisichouuuuu !!

- Aaargh arrête de déconner devant ma fille Potter je ne veux pas qu'elle l'appelle comme, alors où est mon slytherin préféré.

- Au premier avec Sacha lui répondit Hermione.

- Eh bah c'est nouveau sa depuis quand vous êtes plus tout le temps fourrés ensemble hein ?? L'interrogea le métis.

Harry fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en signe d'agacement.

- Si on allait se nourrir un peu ??

- Waouh pour une fois que t'as des bonnes idées Blaisou le charia Ron.

_H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M

Dans la salle à manger tout le monde ou presque était déjà attablé et riait à gorge déployée. Harry toujours debout, se dirigea vers une des deux chaise libre : celle en bout de table mais Hermione le coupa dans son élan.

- Euh Harry il vaudrait mieux que Drake se mette ici comme ça il ne sera pas serrer et sera libre de se mouvoir comme bon lui semble met toi plutôt sur l'autre chaise.

Il acquiesça et s'assis sur la chaise à droite de celle réservée au blond.

- DRACO cria alors Hermione DRA-CO !

- Ouais ?

- ON MANGE !

- Ah Okay on arrive lui répondit-il.

2 éclats de rire plus tard Sacha et Draco descendaient enfin rejoindre les autres.

- Ah enfin vous voila !

Draco fit un petit sourire contrit tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Draco ! Cela fait un bail que devient tu ?

- Oh on fait allez Blaise, et toi ??

- Viens t'asseoir on en parlera à ce moment là répondit Blaise.

Draco se dirigea donc vers sa chaise en se dandinant légèrement. Arrivé a sa chaise il mis une main sur son dos et entreprit de s'asseoir mais sa chaise était trop loin en tout bon époux qu'il était Harry se leva et la lui rapprocha. Tous les invités observaient la scène avec attendrissement, tous sauf une.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA !!! Faut que t'arrêtes les potatoes ! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA t'es devenu obèse Malefoy ! HIHIHIHIHIH naaaaaaaaaan sa me tue sa qu'est ce que t'as foutu mange de la salade man !!! HAHAHAHAHAHA….

(Nda : o.Ô ?? Complètement malade celle là u.u )

Vu qu'elle continuait a se fendre la gueule Ginny n'entendit pas les cris de son cher et tendre.

- Euh chérie ? Ché-rie ? Chérie ? GINNY !!! Finit-il par hurler

- Quoi ?? Hihihihihi

- On ne se moque pas des gens comme ça enfin et surtout pas de ses amis conféra Blaise.

Draco tourna un regard noir vers Ginny

- Et pour ta gouverne Weaslette je n'aime pas les potatoes !! u.u.

- Et de plus il n'as pas grossi il est juste enceint !

- Mais comment l'as-tu su ?? Lui demanda Harry

- Harry enfin il faudrait être né de la dernière pluie ou tout du moins être totalement stupide pour ne pas le voir.

Tout les regards y comprit ceux des enfants ce tournèrent vers Ginny.

(Nda : Ouah la honte xD)

Ginny baissa le tête gênée je suis désolé je n'avait pas fait le rapprochement enfin bon sa va là arrêter de me fixer roooh.

- Alors c'est prévu pour quand ?? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Et bien dans cinq mois à peine commença t-il prenant la main droite du blond qui l'ôta immédiatement s'attirant des regards plus au moins étonnés de ses amis.

A ce geste un voile de tristesse mais il se reprit et poursuivit son annonce.

- Je disais donc que dans cinq mois à peine Draco et moi seront parents de deux magnifiques faux jumeaux une fille et garçon.

Il se garda bien de leur dire qu'il y aurait sûrement des complications surtout que c'était un peu de sa faute.

Des applaudissements et des félicitations fusèrent dans la salle à manger jusqu'à ce que Ron intervienne.

- 2 enfants ?? Eh bah on en a déjà assez d'un nous !

- PAPA s'écria le jeune rouquin outré

_H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M

La soirée s'était fort bien déroulée, entre rire et cris de joie. Cependant tout le monde avait remarqué la distance qu'il y avait entre Draco et Harry. Car c'était tout juste si Draco le regardait mais ils ne disaient rien de peur de les froisser encore plus.

Il était près de 23h ils étaient tous dans le salon, Harry et Ron chacun dans un fauteuil tandis que Hermione était sur le sofa les jambes écartées avec Draco blottit entre elles ; elle lui caressait les cheveux. Sacha dormait et les Zabini venaient à peine de rentrer.

Harry regardait la scène qui se déroulait sur le sofa d'un très mauvais œil. Il voulait son époux dans ses bras et pas dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

- Je crois qu'on va rentrer dit Harry en se levant

- Ouai je commence à fatiguer. Ajouta Hermione

- Dray on y va ?

Celui-ci se leva pris longuement le brune dans ses bras lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Ho Drake t'essaierait pas de me voler ma femme là par hasard ?

Mature comme il était le blond lui tira la langue, l'embrassa brièvement et s'en alla sans prêter attention à son mari.

Après un court instant de silence Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Drake ?

- Quoi ? Ah ça ce n'est rien une petite querelle dit Harry peu convaincu.

- Tu es sur il m'a l'air sacrément anéanti pourtant qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Ajouta-t-elle

- Il m'en veux par ce qu'il y a des complications pour sa grossesse et j'en suis légèrement responsable enfin bon je pense que ce sont les hormones qui ont parlé et pas lui et en plus en ce moment au boulot - je vous ai menti – c'est un peu tendu je lui ai fait de la peine en me désintéressant du sort de nos enfants.

- Harry je sais que tu as peur de perdre ceux que tu aimes mais ce n'est pas en le négligeant ni en le mettant à l'écart que tu le protègeras. Au contraire il fait sa mauvaise tête mais depuis qu'il est enceint il est beaucoup plus fragile.

- Vous êtes proches tout les deux à ce que j'ai pu constater ?? Dit le survivant

- Eh bien oui tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Veelas sont uniquement des femmes. Il n'en est pas un bien sur puisque c'est un homme mais les gènes veelas qu'ils possèdent ressortent beaucoup plus durant sa grossesse il est donc plus féminin au sens psychologique du terme.

- Mouais c'est vrai qu'il est plus fragile plus coquet et surtout plus câlin depuis sa grossesse tu dois avoir raison. Bon bah à plus tard ma mione ! Ciao Ronny !

-« Potter- Malefoy »

Les Weasley allèrent se coucher tandis que chez les Potter-Malefoy, Harry réfléchissait à comment se faire pardonner….

**A suivre …**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Note de fin de chapitre : Je m'excuse pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de taper et puis j'ai entre temps commencé _Le commencement de la fin _je me suis désintéressée de cette fiction et je m'en excuse auprès de tout ceux qui l'apprécie.

J'apprécierais que vous me laissiez des rewiews, cette fic ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la taper (à l'écrit elle est terminée) donc si vraiment elle vous plait laissez moi une rewiews sa me donnera peut être plus de courage je ne sais pas.

Et pour ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des erreurs de cohérence par ce qu'en faites je remix toujours un peu mes phrases je ne fait pas que recopier la feuille de brouillon

En attendant j'essaierais de publier le chapitre 6 de _Le commencement de la fin _pour le nouvel an !!!

Je suis désolée pour les petites fautes d'inattentions qu'il reste.

Je vous adore tous très fort !!

CHOCOBISOUS


	6. Nightmare et réconciliation ?

**Le Destin S'acharne**

**Disparing :** Alors rien est à moi à part l'intrigue et les personnages qui ne figurent pas dans les livres.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco Franchement qui d'autre ??? Dans ce sens là ! Peut être un HarryDracoHarry sous entendu mais pas plus que sous entendu.

**Auteur de la fanfiction :** Dragonneva

**Genre:** Rated R ( Rape violence au premier chapitre ), Persos OOC, Drama, Tragedy, **Mpreg **, slash donc

**HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !!!**

**Piplettage de l'Auteur :** . Coucou voila le chapitre 6 du Destin s'acharne j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant voire plus que le précédent !! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long.

NIGHTMARE ET RECONCILIATION ??  


Tout était éteint à la résidence Potter-Malefoy. D'un mouvement de main Harry alluma toutes les lumières puis se dirigea vers leur chambre. Le silence y régnait, l'obscurité également ; une lumière attira son attention, dans la salle de bain on percevait une faible lueur.

Il y pénétra lentement tentant ainsi de ne pas alerter l'occupant.

La vue qui s'offrait à lui stoppa sa course, il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans sa robe de sorcier. Draco était là devant la glace, ses cheveux remontés en un délicieux n'importe quoi ; le regard du brun se posa sur les pieds de sa Némésis. Ses jambes si fines et pourtant si musclées était nue, son regard poursuivit sa progression mais un voila blanc cachait le reste du corps de son bien aimé.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place et remarqua alors que c'était sa chemise blanche que son amour portait seuls les trois derniers boutons étaient fermés, la chemise glissait langoureusement de ses épaules. Le blond là tout de suite était une parfaite allégorie de la luxure.

Le dit blond n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Harry, trop occupé qu'il était à prendre les nombreuses potions que son gynécomage lui avait prescrites. Il vit alors une silhouette se rapprocher de lui et lui enserrer la taille.

- Que veux tu ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Répondit le brun en parsemant le cou gracile de baiser.

Draco le repoussa doucement avant d'ajouter tremblant légèrement d'anticipation :

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné la scène chez le gynécomage Harry.

Le souffle contre sa nuque se fut plus présent et une langue mutine vint titiller son oreille.

- Arrête de _huum_ ….faire…. _ah_ ….ça !

Le survivant fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de son amant en passant délicatement sur ses hanches sous sa chemise.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux Dray ? L'interrogea le brun un sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

L'excitation grandissante qui le prenait et les hormones en ébullition dans son corps ne purent que le faire répondre par la négative.

Sans plus attendre le brun le retourna pour l'embrasser sauvagement, un baiser passionné, brûlant mais enclin de douceur, Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant en approfondissant leur baiser.

Leurs langues s'affrontaient en un duel silencieux, un ballet langoureux. L'air leur manquait à présent c'est avec regret qu'ils se reculèrent.

- Abstinence hein ?

- La ferme ! Grogna le blond en reprenant voracement ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient depuis un long moment déjà mais leurs vêtements les gênaient à présent sans cesser le baiser Harry retira sa robe de sorcier puis quitta les lèvres de son mari pour parsemer son cou de baiser tous aussi sensuel et envoûtant les uns que les autres.

Draco n'en pouvait plus il voulait le brun en lui là, tout de suite, maintenant !

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées celui-ci le suréleva tenant fermement ses fesses entres ses mains pour le faire asseoir entre les nombreux lavabos qui ornaient leur salle de bain.

Le slytherin enroula délicatement ses jambes autour de la taille du brun faisant ainsi entrer en contact leurs érections naissantes ; un frisson de plaisir pur les parcourut ils accélérèrent

la cadence, leurs envies devenant plus présentes.

Les vêtements de Harry rejoignirent bien vite sa robe de sorcier au sol, il se retrouva bientôt nu entre les cuisses pâles de son amant. Il entreprit alors de défaire lentement la chemise blanche, tout en le fixant de ses yeux émeraude emplis de désir.

L'impatience se faisait sentir chez l'homme enceint, les hormones y étant entre autre pour quelque chose.

- Ry' arrête de jouer s'il te plait. Gémit le blond

Harry n'oscilla pourtant pas continuant sa langoureuse ascension sur le torse de son amant. Aujourd'hui il voulait que Draco le supplie bien que s'il n'attendait pas leurs enfants il l'aurait pris sauvagement contre la porte sans préparation. Mais après les conseils du gynécomage mieux valait être prudent.

Mettant fin à sa petite torture le Survivant raffermit sa prise sur les jambes de son amour pour lui retirer son boxer tout en lui caressant les hanches de façon plus qu'explicite lui arrachant de nombreux gémissement à son partenaire.

N'en pouvant plus le blond s'écria :

- Harry je te veux là maintenant oublie les préliminaires.

- Hun ! Hun ! Mon Dragon c'est moi qui commande dit-il en agrippant d'une main ferme la verge tendue à souhait.

- _HARRY …._

Le brun commença alors ses va et viens manuels sur le sexe du blond étouffant ses cris et gémissements sous des baisers brûlants. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son bas ventre il débuta alors ses caresses buccales incitant ainsi sa victime à hurler des insanités.

Les mains pales et fines de Draco était plongées dans les cheveux désordonnés de son tortionnaire pour le prier d'aller plus vite ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Sentant la fin venir Harry lâcha sa gourmandise pour terminer le travail de ses doigts.

-_Harry…humm…Ha…Ha…haaaaan_

La semence de son amour plein les doigts, il se releva et le fixa longuement observant ainsi son visage détendu part l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait de vivre.

Draco ouvrit les yeux ses forces lui revenant peu à peu il haletait toujours un peu, il plongea ses yeux mercure dans les deux iris émeraudes qui le fixait.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi longtemps, leurs visages étaient proches, mais leurs lèvres ne se touchaient pas, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, leurs nez se frôlaient ; il se cherchait après ce court instant de plaisir, ils se caressaient mais ne s'embrassaient pas.

Le blond ouvrit un peu plus les jambes offrant ainsi un accès facile à son intimité. Harry posa son front contre celui de son amour titillant son intimité de ses doigts lubrifiés lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Il le prépara ainsi pendant un temps qui leur parut à tout deux vraiment trop long.

Enfin il plaça la tête de son membre à l'entrée du blond, il entra délicatement se délectant de ce qu'il ressentait à présent : complet ! Lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de lui il se sentait bien enfin lui-même.

D'un coup de hanche impatient Draco s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe imposant de son mari lui donnant une petite impulsion pour l'autoriser à bouger.

S'exécutant doucement Harry commença de doux va et viens en celui qu'il aimait buvant les soupirs de plaisir que celui-ci poussait.

Peu à peu les coups de rein du brun devinrent violents et brusque frappant chaque la prostate du pénétré. Une main sur ses fesses et une autre dans son cou celui-ci se collait le plus possible à lui pour le sentir plus loin plus profondément en lui c'était tellement bon.

Les gémissements se muèrent en cris, les cris en hurlements, la cadence devint plus bestiale ; sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt goûter aux délices du septième ciel Harry releva la tête vers son amant qui à chaque coup de butoir voyait son visage se déformé en une grimace de pure plaisir.

Se sentant observé il ouvrit les yeux difficilement se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses cris de franchir cette barrière.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce simple geste fit perdre la tête a son époux qui se fit plus présent en lui plus rapide plus puissant plus…

-_huuum haan …Harry…si bon …Aaaaaaaah ! MERLIN !_

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du survivant, sourire qui se perdit en un gémissement rauque et guttural signe de délivrance.

Draco donna quelques derniers coups de rein désespérés en haletant puis se raccrocha aussi fort qu'il le pouvait aux fortes épaules de son amant son corps tremblant fortement.

Au fur à mesure leurs respirations devinrent plus calmes moins saccadées ; Harry se retira doucement du fourreau de chair de son amant qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

D'un mouvement de main il tira les draps de leurs lits, pour y porter Draco qui somnolait déjà ; ils se couchèrent après un rapide sort de nettoyage, jambes entremêlées.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors car même s'ils avaient voulut faire abstraction de toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils avaient apprit aujourd'hui après ces douces heures de plaisir et bien on se prend tout de plein fouet.

La colère de Draco contre Harry était encore présente mais il savait qu'il avait tout de même été excessif mais il ne regrettait rien en évacuant sa colère il avait pu un court instant oublier la peine qui le submergeait l'idée de perdre un de ses enfant une partie de lui-même c'était lui arracher une partie du cœur il ne pourrait vivre avec cette douleur.

De fines perles d'argent vinrent couler sur ses joues, des larmes d'appréhensions. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Harry abandonnerait-il leurs enfants s'ils étaient handicapés ?

Non bien sur il ne ferait pas ça, mais il valait mieux s'attendre à tout ; l'être humain à tendance à croire que ça ne peut arriver qu'aux autres et la chute n'en est qu'encore plus brutale.

Avisant les larmes de Draco son époux le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse lui susurrant des mots d'amour, des mots doux, des mots réconfortants, des mots qu'il ne disait qu'à lui, des mots qui calment les maux…

C'est avec un dernier Je t'aime qu'ils s'endormirent triste et heureux, non il n'y a pas d'erreur triste de ce qu'il leurs arrivaient mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Mais malgré tout cela Harry n'avait toujours pas oublié la fameuse lettre…

_H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M_ H_P**D**M

_Sang, Douleur, Torture, Mort, Tristesse c'est ce que l'air empestait ce soir là à cause de lui, tout cela à cause de quoi ? D'une putain de cicatrice ! Mais Pourquoi lui ?_

_Pour eux tant de proche disparut…_

_Ses parents, Sirius, Lee Jordan, Le Professeur Flitwick, Olivier Dubois, Théodore Nott et trop d'autres encore. A cause de lui._

_Maintenant il était un meurtrier, il avait du sang sur les mains et peu importe qui il avait tuer rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer._

_Le film de la bataille finale repassait sans fin dans sa tête. _

_Tous les morts, sa peur de perdre l'être aimé dans cette guerre qu'il ne cautionnait pas plus que les autres. Cette guerre qu'il méprisait, cette guerre dont il avait souhaité mainte et mainte fois ne pas être la clé._

_Mais personnes ne l'a écouté ; Non personne, il a été élevé comme une machine de guerre et peu importe son avis ou ses états d'âme._

_Toutes les pires scènes de cette guerre sanglante se jouaient devant ses yeux comme s'il était à proximité d'un Détraqueur ; mais là au milieu du champ de bataille Draco mort étendu au sol les vêtements maculés de sang !_

_Non ça ne c'était pas passé comme ça ! C'est faux il était vivant !_

_Il s'approcha lentement de lui le cœur brisé ne pouvant verser une larmes tant il avait mal, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et à son plus grand soulagement son amour ouvrit les yeux en lui souriant._

_Draco vînt calmement poser ses lèvres sur la joue du survivant lui susurrant quelques mots au passage._

_- C'est de ta faute ! A cause de toi ! Tu m'as tué, tu nous a tous tué ! Tous ! Tout est de ta faute !_

_- Non, Non, Non murmura Harry Tu ne le penses pas ! Ne dis pas ça !_

_- Il a raison Harry intervint Sirius. Tu m'as tué tes parents tout le monde par ta faute, tu es maudit nous te haïssons pour ce que tu as fait._

_Tous les morts de cette guerre destructrice, tous l'encerclaient à présent. Le traitant d'assassin, de traître, tout les noms par lesquels il redoutait d'être appelé un jour._

_Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même des larmes de rages difficilement contenues dans ses yeux._

_La foule se dissipa et Voldemort s'y faufila empoignant Draco par les cheveux._

_- Lâche moi sal monstre !_

_- La ferme la catin ! _

_- NON LACHES MOI ESPECE DE SERPENT MAL OXYGENE ! S'écria le blond_

_Le bruit d'un coup puissant retentit._

_Draco était au sol la joue rougie par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir._

_- C'est entre toi et moi Tom laisse tous ces gens en dehors de ça !_

_- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter et je ne t'ai jamais permis d'utiliser ce nom. Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas enfoiré rugit Harry les poings serrés._

_- Je la vois dans tes yeux cette étincelle répugnante elle s'éveille dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes c'est écœurant. Juste pour ça à CAUSE DE TOI il doit mourir… AVADA KE…_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON……_

_**A suivre …**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Réponses aux rewiews : 

**Zaika :** Merci sa me fait plaisir que tu adores ma fiction !! C'est vrai qu'Harry c'est un gros boulet on peu plus rien pour lui Mdr !! Tu trouves que l'on nages dans la déprime je suis désolé mais sa va durer encore quelques chapitres mais bon tu verras tout ira bien qui finiras bien lol !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu il est très court et je m'en excuses le prochain est super long j'ai du couper !! Bisous et encore merci !!!

**Hopeless :** Ah bah sa fait plaisir que tu apprécies aussi cette fiction je suis désolée pour ce chapitre très court mais il était obligatoire pour que je puisse publier le prochain sinon sa faisait trop bizarre !! Gros Bisous j'espère comme même que ça t'a plu !! Encore merci !!

Note de fin de chapitre : Merci à vous d'avoir lu je sais les questions que vous vous posez mais essayez de lire entre les lignes.

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu cucu mais j'y suis obligé par ce que le reste est vraiment trop sombre vous le verrez vous-même !!

Est- ce un rêve ? Une prémonition ?? Ou bien est ce que tous les chapitres d'avant étaient des rêves et que Draco est mort ?? Je précise que dans mon titre les points d'interrogations sont très importants !!

La suite le mois prochain !! J'ai prévu de publier un one-shot et de plus le chapitre 7 du commencement de la fin est tout chaud dans mon cerveau !!

Bisous

Drag'


End file.
